


Good Luck Charlie

by Silverock



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Babysitter AU, But like really worth it, Consenting adults tho, F/F, Fluff, Katya's a single mom, Lesbian AU, Smut, This story might cure your illnesses, Trixie's the nanny, a bit of a slow burn?, age gap, cis women, i mean obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverock/pseuds/Silverock
Summary: When she was hired to be the babysitter of this eight year-old girl, Trixie had no clue what she was getting herself into. A kid way too smart for her age, and a dangerously hot mother, are what awaits her beyond the wooden door of the apartment. Why are forbidden things always so much better?





	1. Chapter 1

She walks into the tall building, twenty two floors, and strides confidently to the elevators. She presses the up button, and immediately one of the steel doors opens. Walking in, she presses the button for the eighth floor, and allows herself a long look at the mirror, assessing all of today’s choices. Pink ruffled blouse, high waisted jeans, heeled brown boots, sufficiently respectable, tight in the right places, barely there but still noticeable cleavage, a hint of country. Perfect. She leaves the elevator with a small smile.

Standing in front of the mahogany door, apartment 37, Trixie takes a long, deep breath, and knocks. Suddenly, something in her feels uneasy, her fingertips numbing with nerves, the way they tend to on the rare occasion she goes on a blind date. Those never end very well, though, and she dearly hopes that this will. It isn’t that she’s not confident in her capabilities, not at all, she has been babysitting for the past four years of her life and has practically been a parent to her younger siblings since the age of fifteen. However, befriending kids is hard, impressing their parents even harder, and something in her heart tells her this family is far from ordinary. She tries to reason with herself why she feels as if she must hold her breath while waiting for the door to open, but Trixie is rendered at an utter loss for any logic behind her actions.

The door opens then, and Trixie chokes on the breath she has been holding. In front of her stands a stunning woman, whose age she cannot quite determine, but who definitely seems too young to be the mother of an eight-year-old child. Her hair is almost golden, a contrast to Trixie’s yellowy blonde, wavy where Trixie’s hair is almost entirely straight, and ends around her shoulders, whereas Trixie’s reaches almost all the way down to her waist. Unlike Trixie’s almond brown eyes, which she finds dull, the eyes of the woman in front of her are a piercing blue, with occasional flecks of green and silver, like the mesmerizing waters of the ocean. Much like she felt the first time she saw the ocean, on a spontaneous trip with her college friends in freshman year, Trixie is terrified of drowning. The more she looks, the more differences she can detect between her and the woman in front of her. She’s slightly shorter, even though her heels are taller than Trixie’s, and her pallet is entirely different. Where Trixie wears pinks, pastels, and bright denims, her make-up resembling that you can find on a barbie doll, the woman in front of her wears blacks, whites and reds, in her clothes as well as her makeup. Her jewelries are large and chunky, nothing like the small golden pendant Trixie has around her neck, in the shape of the state of Wisconsin, her home.

“Tracy, right?” The woman asks, smiling when she notices the young girl seems content with just staring at her. She must be used to this kind of attention from every person with functioning eyesight.

“Trixie, actually.” She corrects her, shaking her head slightly to stop her eyes from wandering over to examine the other woman’s body too thoroughly.

“I’m Katya.” She says, holding her hand out, and Trixie cusses herself mentally for how sweaty her palm is. Trying to ignore the fact Katya has the softest hand, and what is probably the most confident handshake known to mankind, Trixie focuses on calming her breathing. “Come on in.”

Trixie follows her inside, taking in the space around her. The apartment is not too big, but incredibly homey, and she wishes she would have sat on the side of the table that faces the living room, so she could try to piece together information about the inhabitants of the place, but Katya beats her to it. Trixie doesn’t know all too much about the house she has entered, all her friend told her is that she would be babysitting an eight-year-old girl, but by the way Katya sits tightly upright, she can tell she’s the head of the household, and that she’s proud to call the place her home.

“So, tell me a little bit about yourself,” Katya starts, pouring both of them a glass of water, “all Violet told me is that you went to college with her little sister and that you have a lot of experience babysitting.”

Her smile is gentle, and kind, and appears almost at odds with her overwhelming presence. Trixie takes a long sip of water before answering the question, why is her throat so dry?  

“Well, umm… I’m originally from Milwaukee, and I moved here when I was eighteen to study music. I’ve been babysitting ever since I came here, because I really enjoy interacting with children and with families in general.” She swallows harshly when she notes the way Katya’s brow raises slightly when she says that, and forces herself to continue speaking. “In the mornings I tutor kids in either guitar, clarinet or the auto-harp, which is sort of a specialty of mine, and this coming fall I’ll start teaching music at the Visage Academy, if you’ve heard of it.”

“Yes! It’s right by my daughter’s primary school, actually, a fantastic high-school. I really hope she decides to go there when the time comes.” Katya says excitedly, her eyes immediately lightning up at the mention of her child. Trixie cannot help but notice that Katya said ‘I’, rather than ‘we’, and wonders if perhaps Katya raises her daughter by herself. She feels a little dumb for not asking more questions when Pearl offered her the job, saying her older sister Violet guarantees Trixie would love the family.  

“I’m really excited to start there, I heard wonderful things about it. But that’s eight months away, so in the meantime I would love to be working with you guys.” It feels almost surreal that in the fall she’ll begin teaching in one of the most prestigious academies in Massachusetts, and Trixie has a hunch that the months until then won’t be too boring either. Far from it actually.

“Well, I don’t know what Pearl told you already, so let me tell you a bit about our family and what I need from you.” Trixie gulps at Katya’s use of words, and has to try hard not to let her mind think of all the things the woman may need from her if they were in a different setting. She would give it all to her, that much she knows for certain. “As you may have noticed I’m not too old, I had my daughter when I was twenty-two.” Katya begins, smiling around the word daughter. “Her father is not a part of the picture, never has been, and I’m very content with keeping it that way. Do you have a car?” Trixie does a double-take at Katya’s abrupt change of topic, seemingly unfazed by the facts of her own life. She nods, incapable of opening her mouth to speak, because Katya’s eyes are so blue, too blue, and that’s all she can concentrate on. “Perfect. Well, I’m going to need you to pick her up Monday through Friday at four o’clock, that’s when she finishes her extra-curricular language lessons at school. Then you guys will come here, and I need you to stay with her until ten p.m., when I get off work.”

“What do you do for a living?” Trixie asks, intrigued, not knowing what type of profession Katya could possibly fit into. From their small interaction, the woman could be anything from a lawyer, to a sculpture, to a space engineer. Trixie has no clue.

“I’m a psychologist.” Katya answers with a proud smile. “I have my own clinic not too far from here, but because of schedule restraints some of my patients have the only time during the day I can take a break is from two to four. We’ll probably see each other in passing when you two come back from school in the afternoons, though, I’m always late.” She chuckles then, rolling her eyes at herself, and Trixie suddenly feels air entering her lungs properly for the first time since she walked into the apartment. “Anyways, sometimes my patients cancel meetings and I get to come home a bit earlier, but I’m gonna pay you a monthly salary, so obviously that won’t affect you in any way. It would also include coverage for gas money, of course. Has Pearl spoken to you about the paycheck?”

She did. The amount of money Katya was willing to pay was the thing that convinced Trixie to reject the other offers she has gotten from other families, and choose this one. She nods again, taking another sip of water.

“Great, well, the reason I’m willing to pay you that much is because I don’t want you to just sit around together. She loves singing, dancing, reading, painting, and pretty much any other activity you can think of. So, after you guys do homework, I want you to do special things, the more creative the better.” Katya says, her eyes imploring Trixie to understand she’s being extremely serious about the topic. “You can cook whatever you want for dinner, she eats everything besides mushrooms and eggplant, and if you want me to buy anything special to stock the fridge just tell me. Oh, also,” Katya starts again, and Trixie has a hard time keeping up with all the information that’s being thrown her way, “don’t treat her like a baby; she hates it, I hate it, and I don’t want any of that in my house.”

“Of course.” Trixie says, her voice trembling slightly, and she hopes Katya didn’t notice. That’s unlikely, however, because the woman is staring at her so intensely that Trixie’s fairly certain she can see through her skull. She prides herself for never having treated children as if they were babies, for being eye level with them and always trying to broaden their horizons, and she hopes dearly her insufficient words would convince Katya of that.

“Listen…” Katya says, and all of a sudden she seems almost anxious, her fingers nervously clenching and unclenching around the edge of the table, her jaw ticking slightly. “Up until now, my parents lived across the hall from us and took care of her all the time, so I don’t really know how quickly you guys are going to bond. Obviously, she’s an eight-year-old, and I’m assuming it won’t be immediately easy, but she’s also extremely intelligent and intuitive, so if she doesn’t like you, you’re out the door.” Katya finishes, raising her meticulously shaped eyebrow again to make sure Trixie understands. She nods awkwardly when she sees Katya’s expecting her to respond in some way. The woman in front of her seems so insanely confident, her eyes stern and wise, and yet Trixie can detect an uneasiness in her that she wishes she could take away. What Katya says next tells her exactly where it all stems from. “I just…” Katya starts saying, her voice suddenly weaker, her eyes softening, “That kid is my best friend, she’s the best person in the whole world, which I know for a fact because my job is to study people, and she’s my everything. I just really need you to take good care of her when I’m not around.”

“I will, Katya.” Trixie says sincerely, wanting her voice to be at least enough a reassurance for Katya’s shoulders to relax. In a bold move, she reaches out and squeezes her hand, and Katya gives her a small smile before getting up. Trixie thanks all the gods she doesn’t believe in that Katya’s back is turned away, giving her a few seconds of grace to calm the blush that began blooming on her cheeks due to her own actions.

“Her bedtime’s at nine, but sometimes she likes staying up until ten when I come home and I really don’t have the heart to fight her on it, so if she insists on it just let her, okay?” Katya asks behind her, walking towards what Trixie presumes is her daughter’s room. Not waiting for a response from Trixie, she knocks on the door. “Hey monkey, come on out.” She calls, and Trixie cannot help but smile at the sweet endearment, and at the fact that Katya doesn’t simply barge into her daughter’s room, like her own mother used to always do.

She stands up then, just in time to see an uncanny replica of Katya, only much smaller, bouncing happily into her mother’s outstretched arms, on her knees and ready to meet her daughter’s hug. Her hair is long and golden, slightly curly, the way kids’ hair gets from running around all day long, and her eyes are big and so intensely blue. Her teeth are as white as her mother’s, and she stares at Trixie with a look she wishes she could decipher, her eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

“Malyshka, this is Trixie.” Katya says, the Russian endearment spilling out of her lips with a strong accent as she points towards Trixie, her other arm holding the little girl tightly, protectively, to her side.

“She’s so pretty!” The little girl exclaims, and it is only then that Trixie realizes she doesn’t even know her name yet.

“I know, honey.” She answers, and Trixie’s heart skips a beat at the way Katya’s voice lowers, their eyes padlocked across the room. “Go introduce yourself.” She tells her daughter, giving the girl a small nudge with an encouraging smile.

“Hi Trisky!” The girl says with a big smile, reaching out a tiny hand for Trixie do shake, which she does immediately, chuckling at the mispronunciation of her name. “I’m Charlotte Rose Zamolodchikova, but you can call me Charlie.” Charlie finishes, and Trixie cannot help but be a little shocked at the young girl’s formality, and at the way she wraps her mouth so easily around her long, and admittedly eclectic name.

“Hi Charlie, I’m Trixie, but you can call me Trisky if you prefer that.” She tells her with a soft smile, and laughs when the girl nods cheerfully at that.

“Okay little one, come give me a hug, I’m off to work.” Katya says to her daughter, picking up her bag and heading to the door. Charlie runs happily to her mother, who effortlessly picks her up. “Be nice, okay? Don’t scare the pretty lady off.” She tells her, raising an eyebrow in a failed attempt to make her seem more serious than she really is, evidently overjoyed at simply having the child in her arms. Trixie bends her head, just in case one of the girls looks over and catches her blushing yet again.

“I’m always nice mommy!” Charlie says firmly, straightening the lapels of her mother’s blouse with concentration that causes her little blonde eyebrows to furrow. Trixie can already tell that the girl is not going to be like any kid she’s ever met before, and her mother like no other woman. “Allé maman, you’re gonna be late again.” Charlie tells her hesitant mom, her French accent too perfect for an eight-year-old.

“Alright, alright,” Katya chuckles, “bisou.” She asks of her, turning her head slightly to make her cheek more accessible. Charlie gladly grabs her mother’s face and gives her three loud kisses, then jumps down and opens the door for her with an expectant look. “See you tonight girls, have fun.” She says, and with a final smile at Trixie, and a longing look at her daughter, she’s out the door.

* * *

As promised, at quarter past ten that night, Trixie hears keys rattling against the door of the apartment, and then Katya walks in. Somehow, she seems just as collected as she was five hours ago when she left the place, although definitely more tired and heavy with thought. Her red lipstick is smudged a little around the formerly impeccably drawn edges, but her lips are still just as inviting as they were hours ago, when Trixie desperately tried to memorize their shape. Setting her bag down and towing out of her undoubtedly expensive heels, Katya doesn’t acknowledge Trixie sitting on the couch, and walks over to the kitchen. She wonders whether she should speak up, or simply wait for the woman to return, but seeing as the hour is fairly late and she has a twenty minute ride home, plus an early morning tomorrow, Trixie makes herself noticed.

“Charlie’s all tucked in and fast asleep.” She says, her voice obscenely breaking the silence of the apartment, and Katya nearly jumps out of her skin.

“Trixie!” She exclaims, a hand over her chest as she spins around to face her. “Shit, I’m sorry, I forgot you were here.” She apologizes, and Trixie tries not to let it show that she’s surprised by Katya’s cussing. She gets off the couch and walks over to the kitchen to join her.

“No worries.” She smiles softly at the woman, clenching her fists to prevent herself from reaching out to hold Katya’s hand. “Rough day?”

“Oh, like you wouldn’t believe.” Katya answers with a huff, the air moving a strand of golden hair that fell on her eye. Trixie wishes she could reach with her fingers to fix it herself. “How was it for you, though? Was everything okay?” Her eyes are hopeful, and tender, and so very blue.

“Well,” Trixie starts, a smile already forming on her face as she thinks back on the evening she had spent with Charlie, “we started with homework, which was when I found out you’re raising a genius.” Katya smiles widely when she hears that, pride evident in her eyes and the swelling of her chest, and Trixie continues. “Then we made dinner together, which was when I discovered your daughter’s a chef.”

“At least someone in this house is, I can’t cook for shit.” She chuckles softly, and leans her hip against the counter, all tiredness gone from her face, replaced with eagerness to hear more about her daughter, eagerness to see another person falling in love with the sweet child.

“Oh, and after dinner we made a list of all the activities and things Charlie likes doing, and things she wants us to do together, and then we just spoke a little about her school and how much you two loves languages.” Trixie remembers Charlie telling her all about learning French and Russian so she could speak secretly with her mom when they didn’t want others to understand them. Her eyes shone brightly when she talked about how her mommy knows four languages, and how she wants to eventually know at least five. “And then she took a shower, we read a chapter from the book about Catherine De Medici she keeps on her bedside, and she fell asleep. So, I guess what I’m trying to say is that all in all I want her to be my best friend.” Trixie finishes with a wink, loving how Katya’s big toothed smile kept growing with each word she said.

“Ah, well, I’m afraid that’s impossible, because that position is permanently reserved for me.” Katya tells her, folding her arms over her chest in mock defiance, her round breasts pushing up and coming into sight between the open buttons of her blouse. Trixie swallows and quickly averts her gaze.

“I guess I’ll just have to settle for best babysitter, then.” She says, shrugging.

“A very wise position to run for given you’re the only one who meets the title qualifications.” Katya laughs a little, and then her face turns serious. “Thank you, Trixie, I know she’s a handful, but I’m really hoping you two will continue to get along and that this will all work out.”

“Me too.” Trixie answers, more quietly than she would have hoped to sound. Charlie is an incredible child, radiating positivity and young wisdom, and Trixie cannot wait to spend more time with her. What she also cannot wait for is the next time she’ll get to see Katya. Tomorrow can’t come soon enough.  


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks later, the three girls have all settled into the new routine. Katya wakes up in the morning, wakes Charlie up with a little kiss or a joking shake, and they both get ready for the day to the sound of drawers slamming shut and spoons clattering against cereal bowls. Like always, Katya drops her off at school with another kiss, and a hope to see Charlie awake at least once more that day. At four o’clock sharp, Charlie arrives at the school gate, where Trixie is already waiting outside her car to greet the little girl and drive them home. They spend their drives talking about the day Charlie had, about her ‘silly’ friends, and sometimes simply singing along to whatever is on the radio. At home, they do Charlie’s homework, apart from her French and Russian which she saves for the weekend to do with Katya, and then they’re free for the activities Trixie planned. They read, write, paint, sing, dance, and anything else the two can think of that day. They cook dinner together, and Trixie always makes sure to ask Charlie what Katya dislikes and likes, so she would make enough for three portions. She leaves the dish in the fridge or in the oven, with a note that reads ‘Hope you had a great day – T’, and Katya makes sure to thank her every evening, texting a picture of the emptied plate. It’s domestic, and wonderful, and confusing, which is precisely why when Kim opens the door to her and Trixie’s apartment, she finds her roommate lying face down on the couch, at midnight, with just a small light in the far end of the living room.

“Are you lazy or just dead?” Kim asks, setting her purse and keys down and locking the door behind her.

“Hmph.” Trixie huffs, her voice muffled by the cushion beneath her face.

“Spill it barbie.” Her roommate says, her lisp making Trixie smile like always, as she comes to sit on the floor beside her.

“It’s Katya.” She says eventually, turning her head to look at Kim, her face creased where it was pressed against the pillow, but her makeup intact. Thank god for setting spray.   

“Katya?” Kim asks confusedly, and Trixie cusses her internally for never paying attention, because she knows very well that she had mentioned that name repeatedly in their conversations. And in her dreams. And maybe a couple of times with her hand down her panties, but that’s really neither here nor there.

“The mother I work for, Katya.” She clarifies, the name rolling far too sweetly off her tongue, the ‘t’ clacking against her teeth, and the ‘a’ leaving her breathless.

“Oh, Charlie’s mom!” Kim exclaims, smiling as she recalls all the adorable stories Trixie has told her about the genius little girl. Even without meeting her, Kim can see exactly why her roommate has fallen for the kid, if only from all the witty comments Trixie always tells her that Charlie easily quips, and her variety of talents.

“Yeah, Charlie’s mom.” Trixie says with a mirrored smile, because it has become impossible for her not to do so when thinking about the girl. Charlie and her have bonded surprisingly quick, and she couldn’t be more grateful for how openly and easily the child has let her into her life.

“Well what about her?”

“Promise you won’t say anything judgmental like you always do!” Trixie nearly yells, pointing a warning finger at her friend. Kim merely rolls her eyes and begrudgingly nods. “I have the biggest fucking crush on her.” She groans, and immediately buries her face back in the pillow.

“Trixie!” Kim shouts, forcibly turning her friend’s head back so she would face her.

“I can’t help it, Kim! You don’t understand…” Trixie says, closing her eyes in frustration, both with herself and with the situation as a whole. Obviously, she has absolutely no clue what Katya’s sexual orientation is, but at least if they weren’t in this complex position she could have asked, could have done something about it. Trixie is bold, and although she isn’t very often interested in many women, always finding them either too immature, or too boring and lacking passion, when she is interested in a woman, she must have her. The issue with this particular woman, is that she can’t. And that’s driving her crazy.

“Enlighten me then.”

“Well, first of all, she’s so fucking beautiful. Like, it’s actually unreal Kim.” Trixie says, sitting up in an attempt to make her argument more convincing, but holding a pillow to her chest to protect her against Kim’s unimpressed gaze. “Her eyes are so big and so blue, I can’t stop staring at them.”

“You do know how creepy you sound right now, right?” Kim asks with her usual sarcastic tone.

“Fuck off, okay? It’s not just that, I swear. Kim, she’s so god damned funny! Like, every night she sends me a picture of the empty plate after she ate what I made her, and she always makes the dumbest joke about it, the kind you have to laugh at. And she’s so sweet, her daughter loves her so much.”

“Well I should hope so.” Kim tells her, still not convinced.

“No, listen, like… Last week, she had a meeting cancelled and she came home early, and Charlie was so happy to see her and they just laughed and chased each other around that crazy apartment for ten minutes. It’s amazing, Kim, she’s such an incredible mom and she did it by herself, you know? She told me tonight a little bit about it, how she raised Charlie and also made sure to get her Masters degree and her license as quickly as she could, so she’d be able not to just make ends meet, but to provide a good life for them. I mean, Charlie goes to the best private school in the city, and she’s also so talented in so many things, and you can just see Katya put her heart and soul into that kid.”    

“That sounds like more than a crush to me.” She says when Trixie is finally out of breath.

“Honestly, I don’t know what it is, Kim, I just wish I could do something about it.” Trixie answers, an exasperated sigh leaving her lips as she leans her head against the back of the couch, staring blindly at the ceiling. Of course she would crush on the least attainable woman she could find, what else did she expect of herself? Of all the women in Boston, or in the state of Massachusetts, she had to develop this _thirst_ for Katya Zamolodchikova. Good job Mattel.

“I’m sorry, babe, but it sounds to me like doing something might cost you your job. If Katya’s as devoted to her kid as you say, then I doubt she’ll keep a babysitter who’s got a crush on her in the house. And that’s assuming she’s even gay, which, you know, not all people are, you just happened to surround yourself with so many of them that you sometimes forget that little fact.”

“I wish just for once you wouldn’t be so right.” She tells her with another sigh, knowing Kim’s words make complete sense, but not at all pleased with the truth of it.

“That’s as likely to happen as you being the pretty roommate is.” Kim replies with a wink and gets up, leaving Trixie to dwell on the misfortune of her situation.

* * *

Several days after her conversation with Kim, Trixie is still struggling to stop her mind from wandering to anything Katya related, a task which proves to be increasingly difficult with every passing day. Whenever she thinks she’s fine, that she has it under control, Katya passingly grazes her hand with her own, or smiles especially wide, or wears pants tighter than usual, and Trixie’s gone for.

She’s sitting on the carpet in the living room, across from Charlie, way after her bedtime, when she feels she must ask the girl what the hell is happening on the page she’s drawing on.

“What are you painting, Charlie?” She asks, shaking the girl from her position, bent over the paper and looking at it with her typical deep concentration.

“It’s a painting mommy drew in college, she has it in her bedroom.” Charlie answers with a proud smile, her love for her mother evident like always.

“I didn’t know your mom paints.” Trixie says, a smile tugging on the corner of her mouth at the mere image of a twenty-year-old Katya, standing in front of a canvas with paint splashed denim overalls, a brush clutched in her hand, and perhaps a joint dangling from her red red lips. It’s an odd image, hard to picture given how collected and calculated Katya always seems to be, but it somehow makes complete sense.

“She does a lot of things!” Charlie exclaims, excited to share her mother’s talents enough for you to think they were her own. “She paints, and she sews clothes, and she does yoga, and she used to be a gymnast!.”

“Really?” Trixie asks, her mind assaulted with the image of Katya in a tight leotard. Damn it.

“Yeah, we do splits and cartwheels together all the time! We’ll show you when mommy gets home.” Charlie nods her head, approving her own idea, and Trixie has nothing to do but smile at the girl’s never-ending energy. “What are you drawing Trisky?”

“I’m drawing my favorite guitar, it’s pink, see?” She says, picking up the paper to show Charlie, thinking fondly of the instrument that’s currently hung on her bedroom wall. She thinks of the small dent at the bottom of the guitar, from that time she dropped it when her step-dad threw her bedroom door open, banging it against the wall as he drunkenly stumbled inside and shouted at her until her eyes were drained of the capacity to cry. She also thinks of the first time she performed, with this very guitar, at a small local bar when she first started college in the big scary city. She was young, and already exhausted with the burdens of evil in the world, but as soon as the lights shone on her face everything had lifted off her shoulders. Instead of the weight of fear for her younger siblings back home, the only weight she could feel was the guitar strap across her chest, the pick in her hand, and the featherlight weight of the lyrics slowly slipping out of her lips.

“Oh!” Charlie yells abruptly, her eyes brightening up and a smile spreading across her small face. “You should bring your guitar and we can practice a song to perform for mommy.”

“That’s a great idea, honey.” Trixie says, smiling at the idea of getting to perform a private show for Katya, with her new favorite duet partner, in the cozy little living room, full of pictures of the two that are hung on every wall and perched on every shelf. “You like singing, don’t you?”

“So much!” The girl yells again, clapping her tiny hands together in a rush of excitement. “Mommy says I’m really good at it, she says it’s the only thing we don’t have in common.”

“You two _are_ very similar.” Trixie chuckles softly, because Charlie is practically an identical version of Katya. “You’re beautiful just like her.” She says with another smile, tapping Charlie’s button nose, which is probably the only feature she actually didn’t inherit from her mom.

“Mommy’s so pretty, isn’t she?” The little girl asks with a dreamy expression, and the ever-present pride that’s clear in her voice whenever she talks about anything Katya.

“She really is.” She answers with a mirrored, and yet entirely different, dreamy expression. Because Katya is a dream. And a reality. And every confusing and infuriating noun in between.

The already familiar sound of Katya’s too many keychains rattling against the thick wooden door shakes Trixie and Charlie from their little smiling match. The little girl’s head immediately snaps up and towards the door, just in time to see her mom walking in, as devastatingly gorgeous as always.

“Mommy!” Charlie cries out joyfully, an impossibly large smile almost contorting her face.

“Solnyshka!” Katya happily calls back, _sunshine_ , her smile threatening to tear her face apart. The little girl practically sprints to her mother, who effortlessly picks her up and spins her around. Charlie gleefully shrieks and laughs, and Trixie is almost certain the sound is going to rupture her heart. What a beautiful sight the two of them are – _family_. The word slips into her mind far more easily than it ever did before, because looking at the laughing girls it’s impossible to think anything else, to call them anything but. When Katya peppers Charlie’s tiny face with kisses, Trixie’s skin prickles with goosebumps, itching, and she desperately wants to be a part of the scene.

“Hey Trix.” Katya says with a soft smile over Charlie’s shoulder, who’s clinging tightly to her. Trixie’s mouth is dry, her lips cracking with each second that passes, and all she manages to muster is a small wave and an even smaller smile. It almost hurts. “You’re very energetic for such a late hour little miss Zamo.” Katya tells her kid when she jumps down and begins tugging on her mom’s hand towards the living room.

“I told Trisky we’d to splits for her.” Charlie smiles up at her mom what must be the biggest grin she could, clearly knowing that that’s all it would take to convince Katya.

“And then bedtime?” Katya asks her, already giving up, but still folding her arms over her chest to appear at least somewhat stern.

“Promise!” Charlie replies, folding her small hand into a mock scout’s honor sign, even though Trixie knows for a fact the connection between the girl and the scouts is as nonexistent as Trixie’s connection to heterosexuality is.

“Alright.” Katya says, biting her cheek and rolling her eyes at how easily her child can get her to surrender. She then takes off her heels and Trixie is again confronted with just how tiny Katya is, several inches shorter than her, and she just wants to hold the small woman in her arms, crush her under the weight of her thighs, and circle her long neck with a not so gentle hand. She swallows thickly, presses her crossed legs together, and clutches at the carpet’s soft hairs with her fingers, knuckles turning white.

“Davai mommy, you start first.” Charlie tells her, urging Katya to slide down the floor. With another roll of her eyes and a small chuckle, Katya begins lowering herself, slowly sending each leg a different direction and descending.

“Come on honey, show Trixie how you do it better than your old momma.” Katya says to Charlie, stopping halfway through her splits, and Trixie has absolutely no fucking god damned clue how she did that. How on earth does she have so much control over her leg muscles that she can just suspend herself midair? _Legs_. Crap. Why did Katya have to choose today of all days to wear a dress, with black stockings that do absolutely nothing to hide the way the muscles in her thighs an calves strain and flex. Trixie is convinced she needs those legs wrapped around her waist, her head, her whole being.

Charlie joins Katya then, and in her tiny flannel pajamas, starts descending as well. She’s quicker than Katya, less in control, and her small bare feet screech slightly against the hardwood floor in a way that makes Trixie breathe out a little laugh. When she sees her daughter nearing the ground, Katya joins Charlie and continues lowering herself too. She halts again then, nearly reaching the floor, when she sees the girl struggling to complete the split.

“Come on Zamo, just a little more.” She calls out, encouraging her daughter with the sweetest of smiles and a raise of her eyebrows, watching the girl. With a final push Charlie completes the descent, with Katya following suit, and Trixie claps merrily for the two girls, whistling with two fingers like the country bumpkin that she is. And then Katya shoves Charlie slightly, and the girl stumbles over, and Katya starts wheezing her typical laughter that Trixie has grown so awfully fond of, and she has to cover her mouth to hide her own laughter.

“Mom!” Charlie cries out angrily, turning to face her mother, who exchanged the split she was in, in favor of crossing her legs. Trixie, like far too many times before in this apartment, forces herself to look away, because Katya is definitely wearing something _red_ under those stockings.

“Wasn’t me, sweetie.” Katya says, shrugging her shoulders and lifting her hands as if in innocence.

“Trisky!” Charlie then spins her head around to look at the babysitter, crossing her arms expectantly and pouting in the most endearing way possible. Trixie looks between the girl and her mom, who’s silently raising her eyebrow and daring the Trixie to betray her. She would never.

“Oh my god, would you look at the time?” She eventually decides to ask, looking at her bare wrist, where a watch would be if she were to wear one. “I should go.” She says and gets up quickly, grabbing her purse from the couch.

“Coward!” Katya calls after her, and when Trixie turns her head to fake shock she sees the woman has already engulfed her daughter in a tight bear hug that might actually suffocate the girl to death. When she reaches the door and swings it open, Trixie decides she might as well.

“Charlie, your mom pushed you!” She says with a smirk in Katya’s direction, and immediately escapes, closing the door behind her to the sounds of a loud “I knew it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and the story so far, thank you for reading xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Thank god for small favors. Thank the fucking lord for this favor. That’s all Katya could think on her ride home, and all she could think of when she pulled the keys from her purse. Seven. Seven o’clock in the god damned evening. It’s not even dark outside. It’s not even dark and she’s gonna get to see her daughter, and her bedtime is two hours away, and maybe they’ll even push it a little, and it’s seven o’clock. It happens sometimes that a patient cancels a meeting, maybe even two in the same day, but three consecutive cancellations are, for all intents and purposes, a miracle. One patient got sick, another’s wife went into labor, and the third one simply forgot. Thank god for small favors.

Through the thick door of the apartment, she can hear her daughter’s laughter mixing with Trixie’s, and she really fucking wishes the lock would turn faster, faster, never fast enough. She opens the door almost fearfully, too excited, too overwhelmed. She decides to play it cool, never wanting her daughter to worry, to notice just how demandingly she misses her every minute they’re apart, from the second she left her womb eight years ago and until this very moment when she steps into the apartment.

“Please tell me you haven’t had dinner yet.” She calls out when she drops her purse to the ground, eyes closed half with true hunger, and half because she needs another second to calm down. God and His small favors.

“Mommy!” She hears the purest, most angelic voice in the world calling, and she has to open her eyes, she has to. A mess of blonde curls and clammy hands climbs up her body with ease and she holds the tiny person to her, holds her daughter so tight she’s almost scared she might hurt her. Almost. She breathes her in, the smell of her kids’ shampoo, her freshly laundered pajamas, and just simply Charlotte. Her baby.

“We were just gonna make dinner.” Trixie tells her with a small smile, rising from her spot on the carpet and standing, somewhat awkwardly, in front of the girls. Thank god for another small favor, because there’s only one meal she can actually bring herself to chew right now, one thing she wants, and it’s the only thing her tired mouth and even more exhausted body can contain.

“Can we please have pizza? Pretty please?” Katya asks her daughter, stroking her face gently and looking at her with pleading eyes.

“Well… what’s the date?” Charlie asks in return, pursing her small lips in thought.

“February twentieth, why?” Trixie says, looking quizzically at the child.

“We’re only allowed to order pizza twice a month, and Charlie’s in charge of making sure I stick to that.” Katya explains her, Charlie nodding to approve her mother’s words. “Come on, kid, we haven’t ordered yet this month.” Katya begs, shaking the little girl to convince her.

“Fine, we can order pizza, you big goof.” She says, rolling her eyes at her mom’s eager behavior.

“Yes!” Katya exclaims, setting Charlie down. “I knew there’s a reason why I kept you.”

“Oh my-“ Trixie blurts, and stops herself with a hand over her mouth. Raising her eyes to meet Trixie’s, Katya chuckles at the girl’s reaction. She loves the way Trixie always feels too embarrassed to laugh at her jokes, and she has made it some sort of a habit to try and see if she can rattle the girl.

“You go change clothes, Trisky and I will take care of the pizza.” Charlie says, starting to shove, quite unsuccessfully, her mother towards the bedroom. 

“Alright, alright, I’m leaving.” Katya laughs, raising her hands at her daughter’s sudden eagerness. She sure does switch moods quickly at the mention of food.

“Do you like corn?” Trixie asks, already pulling her phone out of her pocket to dial a pizza place.

“I love corn!” The girl practically yells, so excited to finally have someone share her passion for the pizza topping.

“You guys are disgusting.” Katya says before opening the door to her bedroom, standing in front of it and looking at the two girls, happily chattering about all the different forms of corn they adore. They make quite the beautiful picture.

“Your mom has no clue what she’s talking about.” Trixie tells Charlie, loud enough for Katya to hear, waving her hand carelessly in Katya’s direction.

“Her mom also pays your paycheck, so you better watch out.” She answers with a pointed finger in Trixie’s direction, unable to hide her grin, and is answered with a stunning smirk from the younger woman.

“Stop interrupting me, I’m on the phone.” Trixie says, shaking her rose-gold iphone to prove her point. Charlie, beside her, is essentially laughing herself breathless.

Stopping herself from flipping the finger at Trixie, Katya simply walks into the bedroom and closes the door behind her. She takes her pants off slowly, opening the button with a smile as she thinks of the girls outside her door, as she thinks of how she gets to spend the evening not only with her daughter, but also with the girl who’s been secretly making her a little crazy. Her blouse is next to be discarded, carelessly thrown on the bed, too crisp and confining. Instead, she puts on an old t-shirt, wishing she could take off her bra, but deciding against it considering the shirt is white and definitely too sheer for that. Opening the chest of drawers, she pulls out her favorite pair of sweatpants and lazily tugs at them until they finally rest on her waist. The pants are _soft_ , so incredibly soft, like the expensive towels she bought last week, or the cotton candy she and Charlie shared when they went to the Christmas fare last month, or Trixie’s hands.   

The pizza is good, gut wrenchingly good, the cheese hot on her tongue, melting away, the dough warm, and thick, and Jesus, Katya really wishes she could moan right now. She's too tired to bring herself to speak, simply wraps her arm tighter around the little girl sitting in her lap, alternating between taking large bites of the pizza and kissing the top of Charlie’s head. The grease is mixing with her lavender shampoo, but Katya could not possibly care less, Charlie can shower again in the morning. Katya makes a mental note to wake up half an hour earlier.

She watches Charlie and Trixie interact, watches them laughing, watches them competing who can finish her pizza slice faster, watches Trixie occasionally glancing up at her to make sure she’s still alive. She is, but just barely. The only thing maintaining her heart pulsing is the toothy smile of the tiny fireball in her hands, and the way she leans up every now and then to kiss her cheek with tomato sauce lips.

“How’s your boring pizza?” Trixie asks with a smirk, eyeing Katya’s third toppingless slice.  

“Delicious.” She answers with her mouth full, chewing through the word. “How’s your disgusting farm pizza?”

“Delicious.” Charlie answers with a mouthful of her own, grinning at the perfect imitation of her mother.

“You two are so grossly alike.” Trixie laughs, and reaches for her phone to snap a picture of the little family in front of her. The two girls simultaneously open their mouths, proudly showing off the food that fills them, and Trixie scrunches her nose in mock disgust at them.

“Trisky get in the picture!” Charlie says, tugging on the hand that wasn’t holding up the phone.

“I-“ Trixie starts hesitantly, only to be cut off by Katya.

“Davai, we don’t have all night.” Katya says, raising her eyebrow at the girl.

With a shy smile, Trixie moves closer to the girls, and presses the screen to flip the camera so it would face them. They look good together, Katya thinks to herself, all shades of blonde taking over the 5.5inch screen. Charlie tilts her head up to sloppily kiss Trixie’s cheek, and her heart physically flutters in her chest, making itself almost painfully known. They look good together.

After finishing the pizza in its entirety, the three girls all cram together in the bathroom, washing their hands in the sink, Charlie on her little step stool, and nudging one another playfully. Katya catches Trixie’s eye in the mirror and immediately looks away, feeling as if she was burnt, caught in the act, like that time her parents found the pack of cigarettes she hid under her pillow in ninth grade. Charlie pulls on both of their hands, tugging them towards her bedroom, jumping onto the bed and yawing.

“Tell me a story.” Charlie asks, burrowing sweetly into the pillow, the duvet practically swallowing her whole.

“Do you wanna take the stage, mama?” Trixie asks, chuckling at Charlie’s request, and Katya has to force herself to consciously ignore the way that name falling from Trixie’s pink lips made her body tingle.

“What story do you want to hear, honey?” Katya asks Charlie, stroking her beautiful face, pushing back strands of hair that have escaped from her braid.

“Tell me again the story of how you met aunty Ginger.”

“Oh my god, not this again, are you trying to embarrass me in front of Trixie?” She asks, already blushing. Charlie simply replies with a giggle.

"Oh, now you have to tell the story.” Trixie tells her, her eyes suddenly shining with something resembling mirth.

“Alright, alright. Well, aunty Violet and I were working as waitresses at some event, that happened to be aunty Ginger’s cousin’s wedding. Only, of course, we didn’t know her at the time. Anyways, in true Ginger fashion, she had the most ridiculously big hairdo.” Katya says, exaggerating with her hands and voice to get her daughter to laugh again. “So Violet and I got a little bored, and we decided to have a small bet and see how many toothpicks we can stick in Ginger’s hair before she notices. So, we reached about twenty three…” Katya continues, and Charlie erupts into giggles at that, already knowing the rest of the story. She smiles at the girl and looks up to Trixie, who’s silently encouraging her to finish the story with a small smirk of her own. “And then I stumbled and fell and poked straight through Ginger’s scalp. She turned around, looking absolutely furious, the toothpick still wedged into her head, and I panicked so I just pretended to faint. Unfortunately, being the southern lady that she is, Ginger got so concerned that she insisted to leave the wedding and drive me to the hospital, with Violet tagging along and laughing the whole way there. When we reached the hospital, they had me stay overnight, and Violet had to spend hours secretly pulling toothpicks out of Ginger’s hair, and that’s how she became one of our best friends.”

“And every year mommy gives Ginger toothpicks for her birthday.” Charlie tells Trixie with a laugh that quickly turns into a yawn.

“Okay, story time is over malishka, say good night to Trixie.”

“Good night Trisky.” The girl says, leaning up to kiss Trixie’s cheek. “Bonne nuit maman.” She adds, giving her mom a hug and two little kisses.

“Good night my love.” Katya replies, tucking the little girl in tighter and shutting the small light on her bedside table.

“You know,” Trixie starts, as soon as the two leave the room and shut the door quietly behind them, “I can’t help but feel you altered some parts of that story.” She finishes, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an expectant eyebrow at Katya.

“Oh, absolutely. I don’t have a single age appropriate story from college. Or from high school for that matter.” Katya chuckles, flashes of her wild years appearing through her mind as the two of them walk towards the front door.

“I wish I could say I can relate, but I was honestly the biggest nerd in high school.” Trixie says, slightly blushing, and it’s a look that’s becoming more and more familiar to Katya, although she never quite understands why it’s such a frequent occurrence.  

“You were?” She asks, wide eyed, a smile tugging at the left corner of her lips.

“Oh yeah, imagine me – only with huge glasses, baby pink hair that I dyed myself, ridiculously short pastel dresses, head of the math club.” Oh she can imagine that quite vividly alright. Eighteen year old Trixie, wide rimmed glasses, all that hair held up by an overstretched scrunchy, and short short _short_ dresses that reveal her thick thighs, the edges of her pink ruffled panties showing whenever she twirled around in the sun, or whenever she turned around proudly from the chalk board after having correctly solved a complex equation. _Breathe._

“I cannot even begin to describe to you how much of an opposite to that I was.”

“Try.”

“Well, I also rebelliously dyed my hair, but definitely not pink. I dyed it the blackest black you can imagine, washed it only about once a week, wore my Dr. Martens every single day, and I was fully worshipping the Church of Satan.” Katya tells her, feeling her own cheeks growing warmer as she realizes just how crazy she used to be, reddening at the sight of Trixie’s eyes growing wider and wider in shock.

“Oh my god.” Is all she manages to say.

“No no, hail Satan.” Katya corrects her jokingly, winking. Trixie laughs at that as loudly as she allows herself with a little girl sleeping in the apartment, and Katya can’t help her own laughter. “Oh, and I was also openly supporting communism.”

“Ah, a true Soviet comrade.” Trixie says, the laughter still in her voice. “So what are the parts that were missing from the story?”

“Well…” Katya ponders for a few moments, wondering whether she should tell her or not, but she knows it would be worth it for the sake of gauging Trixie’s reaction. “Violet and I didn’t work at the wedding, we crashed it, and I didn’t fake faint in Ginger’s arms, I _passed out_ in her arms because of alcohol poisoning I got by chugging the bottle of tequila we stole from the open bar. Ginger didn’t _choose_ to take me to the hospital, she pretty much had to.”

“That’s… A lot to digest.” Trixie says as soon as she manages to close her jaw that’s been hanging open the entire story.

“Yeah, so was every meal I was forced to eat after getting my stomach pumped.”

“You’re terrible.” Trixie chuckles, shaking her head.

“Oh, not anymore, now I’m the perfect mother.” Katya says with a proud smile, putting her closed fists on her waist as if she were Wonder Woman. Sometimes she kind of thinks that she is.

“No question about that.” Trixie tells her with a sincere smile, and Katya wonders how it’s only now that she noticed Trixie’s eyes look honey colored with the right lighting. _Sweet_. “I better get going.” She says then, breaking their staring contest that lasted somewhere between three seconds and a whole year.

“Yeah, uh, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Katya asks, scratching the back of her head and shoving the other hand into her pocket. She needs to keep those hands busy. She needs to keep them from reaching over and pushing Trixie against that god damned door.

“Of course.” She answers with another one of those smiles, and just like that, she’s gone.

Katya takes a deep breath, and dislodges herself from the spot her feet feel glued to. Breath after breath, she makes her way to the bedroom, and closes the door behind her with a heavy sigh, settling into bed. It’s been a long day. There are two things on her to do list, and the first is texting Violet.  

> **Katya:**  
>  Just thought you should know that I hate you

Violet, whose phone is practically permanently attached to her palm, answers immediately.

> **Violet:  
>  **For the regular reasons, or something new?
> 
> **Katya:**  
>  Definitely new. You remember Trixie, the girl you told me to hire?
> 
> **Violet:**  
>  Of course I remember her, she’s my sister’s best friend, we’ve hosted her every Christmas for the past four years
> 
> **Katya:**  
>  Wait you’re telling me you’ve seen her before???
> 
> **Violet:**  
>  That’s precisely what I’m saying, can you get to the point?
> 
> **Katya:**  
>  WHY DID YOU NOT WARN ME SHE LOOKS LIKE THAT?!
> 
> **Violet:**  
>  Like what?

Sometimes Katya really hates Violet’s nonchalance and obliviousness.

> **Katya:  
>  **Like a fucking barbie doll that’s been pulled off the set of some high-end porno
> 
> **Violet:  
>  **Oh you’re telling me?! I saw her in a bikini once and had to throw my panties away they were USELESS bitch
> 
> **Katya:**  
>  For fuck’s sake Vi don’t put that image in my head
> 
> **Violet:**  
>  So I gather you’re crushing on a 22 yearold? 
> 
> **Katya:**  
>  Jesus don’t remind me of her age
> 
> **Violet:**  
>  Answer my question Zamo! Are you trying to shag the babysitter?
> 
> **Katya:**  
>  I can’t. I have a daughter. And I’m eight years older than her!  
>  But mainly the daughter thing
> 
> **Violet:  
>  **Well… Not to play the devil’s advocate or anything, but it’s been a while since you got laid babe, it’s starting to get dusty down there
> 
> **Katya:**  
>  Violet I’m not gonna make a move on my daughter’s babysitter! Especially considering there’s like a 90% chance she’s straight
> 
> **Violet:**  
>  Why only 90? Short nails?
> 
> **Katya:**  
>  Short nails.
> 
> **Violet:**  
>  Well she plays guitar and all that, so that’s probably why
> 
> **Katya:**  
>  Great, so now it’s 100%. And also I’m pretty sure I scare her, she blushes whenever we speak
> 
> **Violet:**  
>  Okay so you’re hot for the nanny, I don’t get what the big deal is
> 
> **Katya:**  
>  It’s not just that…
> 
> **Violet:**  
>  Explain
> 
> **Katya:**  
>  I don’t just find her hot, I find her beautiful… You know what I mean?
> 
> **Violet:**  
>  Getting there
> 
> **Katya:**  
>  It’s stupid, I just need to shake out of it, it’s not like I can do anything about it
> 
> **Violet:**  
>  You like that fucked up sense of humor she has don’t you?
> 
> **Katya:**  
>  So much Vi. What do I do?
> 
> **Violet:**  
>  Honestly? Stick a hand down your panties and get this over with. My niece doesn’t need to walk in on her mommy fingering the babysitter
> 
> **Katya:**  
>  That was harsh… Thank you
> 
> **Violet:**  
>  Anytime

Shutting the screen and throwing the phone away on the bed, Katya sighs for the millionth time that night, and wipes her hands over her face, trying to calm the hell down. Luckily, Violet’s command also happens to be the second item on her to do list. The waistband of the pants she’s wearing is tight, and Katya decides it’s better to just take them off altogether. The next thing to go away is her bra, pulled through the sleeve of her thin t-shirt and thrown to the floor. She can pick it up in the morning.

Slowly letting her hand travel downwards, over the flat plane of her stomach, she reaches the lacy fabric of her thong. She’s too tired to take it off too, and settles on simply moving it aside to rest between her thigh and her mound, a more than welcome pressure. She’s not wet yet, but that can be fixed in no time. Closing her eyes, Katya lets herself focus on the feeling of her thick duvet pressing against her nipples through the shirt, the feeling of her bare feet moving against the cool sheets, the feeling of her middle finger moving through the lips of her sex, back and forth.

Closed eyes are a recipe for trouble, however, and her mind reels back to the conversation she had with Trixie not even an hour ago. Teacher’s pet, mathlete Trixie, walking through the school hallway and dropping her books, bending over and showing anybody who walks by those legs that go on forever, and her tiny pink panties. Katya imagines herself, her high school self, grabbing Trixie’s arm and pulling her into the nearest classroom, locking the door behind them. She imagines scraping the teacher’s desk clean, papers and pens and staplers falling loudly to the ground as she sets Trixie on the desk and spreads her legs wide open.

Katya’s finger slowly becomes coated in her own wetness, the images too good, too enticing. She drags it up and begins circling her clit, and only then does she realize just how much she needed that, how much she wants this. On the one hand, she wishes to drag this out, wants to picture pink haired Trixie for hours and torture herself, but on the other hand, she just really really needs to cum and go the fuck to sleep, have a crushing orgasm that would send her right into dreamland. Katya lets her other hand move up, and gently touches her puckered nipple. It’s almost painfully stiff and she pinches it, hisses, and does it again.

Her mind goes back to her little fantasy world, crouched between Trixie’s legs, pulling her panties down down down those long legs. She’s met with a sight that is all wet, and warm, and she can’t smell anything but she bets it’s _sweet_. When Katya looks up, however, the girl above her is no longer pink haired. Her hair is yellow, thick, not in a scrunchy but flowing down one shoulder. Her own hair is blonde now too, golden and short, and the desk is the one in her office. Trixie’s eyes are big, and brown, and she can’t do anything but sink her teeth into the flesh of a meaty thigh. Trixie whimpers, and Katya’s finger moves faster on her own clit, reality and fantasy tantalizingly colliding. She’s close.

She then pulls Trixie off the desk, turns her around and bends her over, pushing the dress to her waist as if the garment offends her. It does. Nothing should ever cover Trixie up. She spanks her once, twice, watching Trixie’s pale skin bloom with her handprint, listening to Trixie moaning, softly asking for _more_. Then the girl looks over her shoulder, her eyes are black, and she wants Katya, and Katya wants her back, and she’s cumming. Katya cums hard, but quiet, the fingers of one hand rolling a nipple, the fingers of the other rubbing insistently at herself, until she can no longer take it. Behind her closed eyelids all she sees is pink, and yellow, and pink, and yellow, hair spilling over pillows, lace flying across the room, nails digging into pale skin, blood vessels breaking on necks, breasts, thighs.

Damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, your thoughts and comments are so appreciated, and I'd love to know how you feel about this story so far xxx


	4. Chapter 4

To her immense pleasure and utter horror, Trixie finds that her and Katya have gotten closer during the past few weeks, more comfortable around one another, and on two or three occasions Katya even invited her to stay and have tea with her, discussing the days they had. It feels all too good to be able to sit like that with Katya, share a couch and a warm mug of milky tea, make fun of her chosen outfit of the day, listen to stories about her crazy patients, watch her close her eyes when the hot liquid calms her. It’s terrifying too, however, because over time Trixie has become entirely and painfully aware of the fact that if Katya smiles or looks at her a bit too long, she turns into a puddle of uselessness, stuttering and staring, unable to detach her eyes from the beauty that Katya is.

“Trisky?” Charlie says, shaking her out of her thoughts, as she sits on the counter beside Trixie, who’s stirring dumbly at the ready soup.

“Yes sweetie?” Trixie asks with a smile, finally turning off the stove.

“Do you like kissing girls?” She asks, and Trixie is fairly certain if the world decided to come to an end at that very moment, she’d be grateful and content. Where the hell did that question come from? Swallowing thickly, she reminds herself that Katya had very specifically told her never to treat Charlie like a baby, and that Charlie is wise far beyond her young age, so she decides to answer sincerely.

“Yes honey, I do. Why do you ask?” She raises an eyebrow she really hopes isn’t too threatening, only questioning.

“Because mommy likes kissing girls too, and I think you should kiss her.” Maybe the world did come to an end? That must be it. That must be the reason why her ears are ringing and her vision is blurring. What else could it be? Could it be that the discovery that Katya’s attracted to women is earth shattering to her? Impossible.

Just as she’s about to open her mouth to speak, the door barges open, and in walks the devil herself, wearing not Prada, but a sinfully tight pair of trousers.

“Mommy, mommy!” Charlie yells, jumping off the counter with a thud and running straight into her mother’s arms. “Trisky likes kissing girls too, you should kiss her!” She screams, pointing her tiny finger in Trixie’s direction.

Trixie, standing dumbfoundedly in the middle of the kitchen, is sure her eyes have boggled out of their holes and are currently smushed on the tile floor. Katya seems to be in quite a similar state of shock, and their gazes lock across the space, nostrils flaring, jaws slacking. Katya, however, probably experienced in handling her daughter’s wild suggestions, recovers quickly and turns to look at the girl in her arms.

“Well why would I do that when I could just kiss you?” She asks, holding Charlie so the girl would look at her. “Do you not like my kisses anymore, monkey?” She asks, and without giving the girl any chance to respond, starts kissing her everywhere she can, clearly tickling her into breathless laughter. Trixie’s really fucking thankful for the distraction, giving her some time to compose herself.

“Stop it!” Charlie chokes out, trying to escape her mother’s attack.

“Never!” Katya calls out when the kid manages to squirm out of the tight embrace, and begins chasing after her in the apartment. Trixie can’t help but smile at the vision in front of her, at the way simply seeing Charlie seems to always fill Katya with an immeasurable amount of energy. She can’t help but smile at the sheer amount of _love_ this apartment always seems to be full of.

“Mommy, stop! Dinner will get cold!” Charlie laughs out when Katya finally catches up to her and attacks her again with loud kisses.

“There’s dinner and you let me run around here like a goof?” She asks her kid incredulously, immediately halting all action at the sound of food.  

“Trisky and I cooked it together.” Charlie tells her proudly, and Trixie smiles fondly at the sound of that, at the way Charlie always tries to impress her mother and make her happy.

“Well then go wash your hands and let’s eat.” Katya says, and gives the girl a gentle shove towards the bathroom. Getting up from her crouched position on the floor, she makes her way to the kitchen, and Trixie busies herself with pouring the soup into bowls.

“I hope she didn’t just out you.” Katya tells her quietly, raising an eyebrow, looking genuinely concerned.

“Oh no,” Trixie laughs, attempting to seem more relaxed and confident than she actually feels, “the closet door was kicked wide open when I was sixteen and my best friend took her clothes off in front of me.”

“Red or white?” Katya asks, walking to the fridge with a look Trixie cannot decipher for the life of her.

“Excuse me?” She breathes out, cussing herself for never managing to pronounce entire syllables around Katya.

“Wine, which do you drink?” Katya clarifies, turning to look at her with a smile that is definitely and undoubtedly aware she managed to get Trixie off balance.

“White.” She says, trying not to show her surprise that Katya is willing to drink not only around her, but with her.

“’Atta girl.” Katya smiles, pulling out an already uncorked bottle from the fridge, and a couple of glasses from the cupboard. Thankfully, she walks then to the table, giving Trixie some much needed space to bring the natural color back to her cheeks, and find a normal breathing rhythm.

She then brings the three bowls of soup to the table, just in time to see Charlie coming in and standing on her chair, while Katya skillfully pours the wine into glasses, filling them nearly to the brim. Settling down, Trixie takes the glass, and Katya does the same, while Charlie takes her own glass of orange juice.

“What are we toasting for libimaya?” Katya asks the girl, never failing to add an endearment at the end of her questions, _my love._ Trixie has by now learnt her favorite ones, and what each of them means, and finds herself looking forward to the next time sweet names would fall from Katya’s lips.

“To kisses.” Charlie says cheerfully, raising her glass and nearly spilling its contents on the table.

“To kisses.” Trixie says, raising her glass too and looking pointedly at Katya, wondering where the hell that sudden burst of courage came from, but carrying through with it nonetheless.

“To kisses.” Katya says quietly, raising her eyebrow and clinking her glass with Trixie’s in a way that really makes her want to read far too deeply into the action. Helpless against it.

The three of them then dig into the sweet potato soup gleefully, and suddenly Trixie notices where one of her favorite of Charlie’s mannerisms came from. As Katya and her daughter eat the thick soup, both of them begin to absentmindedly hum, a sound Trixie has learnt from observing Charlie means she’s really enjoying her meal. She smiles to herself as she watches the two girls, probably more similar to one another than they will ever realize.

“What smells good?” Katya suddenly asks, raising her head from the bowl, and to Trixie’s dismay, catches her staring.

“Oh yeah!” She remembers and abruptly gets up, the chair screeching against the floor and tearing her out of her Katya and Charlie filled daze. She walks to the kitchen and puts her and Charlie’s creation that has by now cooled to a manageable temperature on a plate, and brings it back over to the table. “Charlie told me you two love scones, so we made some.” She says quietly, sitting back down, unable to meet Katya’s eyes again.

“Oh my god!” Katya practically yells, and immediately snatches one of the scones, tearing a piece and throwing it into her mouth. Trixie finds herself incapable of hiding her interest, and raises her eyes to gauge Katya’s reaction. Her eyes widen, her mouth fluttering into a smile, and Trixie can die a happy woman. “Trix, this is so good.” She says, stuffing her mouth with almost the entire thing. God, those red lips look outrageously good when pleased little sounds escape them like that, and Trixie wonders just how loud Katya can get. How loud she can get her to be.

“Well I had an incredible sous-chef, so…” She trails off with a smile once she’s gathered herself, looking to Charlie who seems happy to busy herself with devouring her own scone.

“You helped Trixie bake this, honey?” Katya asks her daughter, and Charlie answers with a nod of her head and a huge smile. Katya simply chuckles at her daughter, joyfully chewing a far too large bite, and kisses her head. The three of them polish off their plates then rather quickly, each girl absorbed in her food, until there’s none left, and the wine glasses empty too. “Malyshka would you like to help Trixie and I put the dishes in the washer?” Katya asks Charlie once she made sure the girl is showing no signs of wanting seconds.

“Can I just read my book until bedtime?” Charlie asks, giving Katya a pleading smile that she knows works perfectly every single time.

“Of course sweetie, I’ll come say goodnight when we’re finished.” Katya tells her, and watches Charlie jumping off and skipping towards her room. Trixie is certain she’s never met any human being, especially that young, this excited about the notion of reading.  

The two of them then walk together silently to the kitchen, carrying all the empty dishes to the sink. They effortlessly work without words, with Trixie washing the dishes with warm water and Katya putting them in the washer. Once finished, Trixie finds herself standing uneasily in front of Katya, passing her the spare towel so she could wipe her hands dry too.

“She’s a little devil, isn’t she?” Katya asks with a small smile, her eyes full of adoration, and Trixie knows she means Charlie.

“No, she’s an angel, Katya.” Trixie answers with her own smile, because she absolutely loves the little girl and it’s undeniable.

“I know, she’s the best person on earth!” Katya groans, as if exasperated by how much she just loves her daughter.

“She is,” Trixie conquers with a chuckle, “I love her so much.”

“Really?” Katya asks her, lifting to stand straight, facing Trixie’s side. “Even when she tries to get you to kiss older women?”

“Especially when she tries to get me to kiss older women.” Trixie tells her without thinking, and immediately realizes what she said when Katya’s eyes widen and her breath hitches. She turns her head again then, dropping it and looking intently at the marble counter, fiddling with her fingers. “I’m sorry, that was so inappropriate.” She says quietly, unable to get her voice any louder than that.

“I think a lot about kissing you.” Katya suddenly tells her, after an awfully pregnant silence. Her head involuntarily snaps up to look at the woman, who has apparently taken a couple of steps forward, and is now almost crowding Trixie against the counter.

“You do?” Trixie asks, unable to keep the surprise from her voice, and turning so she could face Katya too. Unfortunately, or thankfully, the move enables Katya to take another step forward, and now Trixie’s entirely caged.  

“I do.” She reassures, and takes Trixie’s hand in hers. Trixie, on her part, is all too aware of how sweaty her palm is, and how soft Katya’s is. She tries to ignore the shivers that go up her spine at the simple touch, but she can’t, because Katya’s eyes are burning her alive. “But my daughter is eight, and while she may think it’s a good idea for us to kiss, she also thinks unicorns would make a good pet. Do you understand?”

Trixie gulps, audibly, and takes a deep breath before speaking again. Why do Katya’s eyes have to be so blue?

“I do. Charlie comes first.” She says. Unable to pass on the opportunity, she squeezes Katya’s hand, urging her to say something more, to give her some sort of hope.

“She does.” Katya whispers back, and good god she takes another step forward, and she’s basically pressed against Trixie from head to toe. Her lips seem to be getting closer too, almost brushing against Trixie’s, and her eyes zone in on them. They’re red, and they’re all she can see, all she’ll ever be able to see.

“Mommy I’m falling asleep!” They suddenly hear Charlie shout from her bedroom, and the two break apart as if dowsed in a bucket of ice water, breathing heavily.

“J’arrive!” Katya yells back instinctively. “Drive safe.” She whispers then to Trixie, and leans down to kiss her cheek. When she walks away, Trixie finally allows herself to let out all the air that was stuck in her lungs. Her cheek tingles, and burns, like an open wound refusing to heal, refusing to forget. She looks around the room, stunned into silence, as if trying to find any clues that would inform her about what on earth just happened.

Okay, what do we know?

  1. Katya likes women
  2. Katya likes her
  3. Katya has thought (repeatedly) about kissing her
  4. Katya won’t kiss her
  5. Life really isn’t fucking fair



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm are we finally getting somewhere?  
> Let me know what you thought! xxx


	5. Chapter 5

The atmosphere in the house in the weeks following their kitchen talk was… tense, to say the least. On the one hand, Katya felt as if she had done something wrong, that she crossed a line she shouldn’t have, and one she couldn’t possibly return from. Trixie was very evidently hyperaware around her, letting Katya take the lead, and guide the conversation around her own comfort. On the other hand, Katya also couldn’t ignore the small - yet palpable - shift in their dynamics. On days she felt less able to control herself, on days she was less capable of ignoring just how beautiful Trixie is, how her horrible jokes make her laugh harder than she’d care to admit, well, on those days she’d fall asleep with a flutter in her stomach. On those days, they’d share hushed banter, lock eyes for long stretches of time, and she’d allow herself to squeeze Trixie’s hand for a brief second before she left at night. Those were good days.

Today, however, was not a good day. Today Katya was sick, and if there’s one thing she hates – it’s being sick. She woke up in the morning with a splitting migraine, and a terribly sore throat, her voice cracking every sixth word. She had to drive her daughter to school while still in sweatpants, then spent an entire hour calling the day’s patients and finding empty slots to reschedule them the following week. Picking up her phone at three thirty in the afternoon, she makes one extra call.

“Hey Katya.” Answers a wonderfully familiar voice.

“Hey Trix, how are you?” She asks the girl, her sentence ending with a horrific coughing fit.

“Clearly much better than you; what happened?” Trixie asks, sounding immediately concerned, her deep voice rising a pitch.

“I honestly have no clue, I woke up with the worst migraine, and I’ve been coughing all day long.” Katya answers, wrapping herself tighter with the thick duvet.

“Shit, are you at work?”

“No no, I canceled all my meetings, that’s why I called. I just wanted to give you a head’s up that I’m home today, but I don’t want Charlie coming in my room, I don’t want her getting sick too.”

“Yeah, of course.” Trixie says, still sounding worried. “Uhh… Should I bring you anything?”

“No, don’t worry about it, I’m just gonna be in my room.” She replies, coughing once more, and hoping the sound of her rumbling stomach can’t be heard through the phone line.

“You haven’t eaten anything today, have you?” Trixie asks, her voice now turning slightly angry, but Katya can still detect a smile in it.

“Maybe…” She drifts off, smiling too.

“You’re a terrible adult, you know that?” Trixie asks with a chuckle. Katya can imagine her walking around her apartment as they speak, twirling a blonde lock of hair between her fingers.

“Food is overrated anyways, it’s all a social construct.” Katya says, hoping to sound serious, but knowing she hasn’t exactly managed to achieve that with the way her voice broke twice.

“Yeah, I’ve seen the way you light up when I mention food one too many times for me to believe you think that.” Trixie retorts cheekily.

“You’re assuming food was the reason for that? Very gullible of you.” Katya replies before she can stop herself, and immediately scrunches her nose at the forwardness of her words.

“Not to be rude or anything, but that would have sounded far cuter if your voice didn’t crack like a thirteen year old boy.”

“Not to be rude or anything, but you’re a cunt for taking advantage of my weakness to mock me.” Katya answers back, unable to stop herself from smiling at Trixie’s ever-present wit.

“Hey, I mock you always, that’s unfair.” Trixie says, but continues speaking before Katya can answer, and she can hear the beeping of a car code. “Listen, I’m leaving to pick Charlie up now, so I gotta go. I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Yeah, of course, just remember to keep her away please.” Katya answers, instantly wearing the mommy pants at the mention of her daughter’s name.

“Don’t worry, see you soon.”

* * *

About an hour later, a knock sounds on Katya’s bedroom door, and she sets down the book she’s been reading and her glasses.

“Solnyshka I told you I’m sick, don’t come in.” She calls out, wishing she could open the door and take her daughter into her arms, but knowing better.

“It’s Trixie, I’m coming in.” She hears the girl calling back, and Katya has only a second to untie her hair from the messy bun it was in before Trixie opens the door and enters with a tray full of yet to be identified items. Fucking near-sightedness.

“What’s all this?” She asks as Trixie comes closer, very evidently not knowing how to react to the fact she’s visiting Katya’s bedroom for the first time. She sees her trying to discretely take it all in, and smiles to herself at the way Trixie’s eyes widen slightly when they fall on the book she’d been reading – Seasons of Love – an erotic lesbian novel, with a not so insignificant age gap between the main characters. Trixie’s recognizing gaze, and the fact she still hasn’t answered her question, make her smile grow even larger. “Trix?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry, umm… Charlie said you really like the chicken soup from the deli down the street and that you always get it for her when she’s sick, so…” She says, shifting on her feet as she holds the tray tightly to her stomach.

“Oh, that’s so sweet of you! Come sit.” Katya says with a smile, patting the empty space beside her on the blanket. “What are the rest of these?” She asks, noticing the tray is full of multiple foods and items.

“Well,” Trixie begins with a smile of her own, “this, is a get-well card from Charlie.” She says, pointing to the beautiful card they must have bought on their way home. “This, is freshly squeezed orange juice, for vitamins and all that nonsense.” She says, pointing at the tall glass of the orange liquid. “And the contents of the bag are a surprise for after you finish all of the soup.” She finishes, settling the tray on her thighs, _those thighs_ , and hands Katya the big bowl of soup with a spoon. “Blow it first, though.” Trixie adds when she sees Katya’s about to take a spoonful of the steaming soup.

“Wow, I think it’s been nine years since I last heard those words.” Katya says, pretending to mull it over. She knows for a fact it’s been nine years.

“Oh honey, tell me about it.” Trixie immediately says, probably thinking back to her own last encounter with a man, much like Katya is. Best not to.

“Oh my god,” Katya groans once she’s had a taste of the soup, leaning her head back, “this is one of the best things that have ever been in my mouth.”

“Do I wanna hear the rest of that list?” Trixie asks her with a chuckle. Looking back at her, Katya raises her brow and smirks.

“Oh I’m positive that you do.” She says, and continues consuming her delicious bowl of soup, watching Trixie’s cheeks get increasingly redder.

“Drink your juice, you pervert.” Trixie mock scolds her, but Katya can detect in her voice and expression a genuine concern for her, especially when she starts coughing loudly after setting her bowl down.

“You’re so nice to me today.” Katya remarks, raising the glass of juice to her lips.

“First of all,” Trixie begins, raising her voice slightly, earning a laugh from Katya, “I’m always nice to you.” Katya has to concede and nod at that. “And second,” She starts again, but her voice suddenly lowers, “I mean, you have all your patients and Charlie to take care of… Who takes care of you?” She asks quietly, her features softening, her eyes so big and brown.

“You.” Katya answers without a second thought, because it’s true. In some odd way, Trixie takes care of her. She leaves her a meal to eat the end of a long day, always makes sure to update her on anything special that happened with Charlie and that she missed out on, and always makes sure she’s doing well, that she’s handling everything, that she’s content. Trixie’s eyebrows involuntarily raise at that, and Katya thinks she can even hear her breath slightly hitch. She holds her gaze for as long as she allows herself to, for as long as she allows herself to drown in the sheer beauty and kindness of the girl next to her. “Can I do something really not sexy at all?” She abruptly asks, breaking the silence between them. Not because it was uncomfortable, but because it was _overwhelming_.

“Were you under the impression you’ve been sexy up until now?” Trixie asks her incredulously, waving a hand in Katya’s general direction, and she has to admit she does look a mess. Her hair is wild, her pajamas probably stained somewhere, and her eyes red from rubbing them constantly to rid herself of the headache that refuses to go away. Katya simply chuckles at that and squints her eyes at Trixie, then raises the bowl of soup to her lips, sans spoon, and sloppily drinks the whole thing, until all that’s left is the pieces of chicken she hadn’t picked up with her fingers before. “Ok, I was wrong, you actually did manage to become even less attractive.” Trixie says, faking, Katya hopes, a disgusted expression, and grabs a napkin, throwing it at Katya so she’d wipe herself clean. Katya, however, is more than happy to indulge herself in a wheezing laughing fit, which unfortunately turns into a coughing fit.

“What’s in the bag?” She manages to croak out once her coughing has calmed.

“This,” Trixie starts, instantly smiling and reaching for the bag, “is the best cupcake in all of Boston.” She then pulls from the bag what is likely to be the most extravagant cupcake Katya has ever seen in her life. Katya’s eyes immediately lighten up and she makes grabby hands until Trixie passes the pastry over. “What the hell are you doing?!” Trixie practically screams when she sees Katya breaking apart the top part of the cupcake, the one with the frosting and decorations, and putting it back on the plate.

“What? Charlie likes the tops.” She asks through her bite of the bottom part of the cupcake, not understanding why Trixie finds her behavior strange.

“Nothing like a good top.” Trixie instantly says, and her eyes widen, seeming surprised that she spoke the words aloud.

“Of course there is. A good bottom.” Katya replies with a wink, tearing off another piece of the cupcake and popping it into her mouth. It tastes far better than it should, and she moans when the piece hits her tongue, Trixie’s ever-reddening cheeks not going unnoticed when she does so.

“How are you enjoying the book?” Trixie asks with a raised eyebrow after a second or two of composing herself, eyeing the discarded novel, shoving another napkin into Katya’s hands so she’d clean the mess she probably made of her mouth. Her fingers linger slightly, grazing Katya’s delicately, their eyes lock again, and they both nearly miss the knock on the door.

“Trisky I’m done with homework, come play!” Charlie calls through the door, and damn that kid is too smart for her own good, and for Katya’s own good, because that really didn’t take her long enough.

“Coming honey!” Trixie calls back, breaking her and Katya’s locked gazes.

“Do you always announce it like that?” Katya asks with another of her famous smirks. Trixie seems to ponder her answer, seems to wonder whether she should say what she wants to or not, and Katya encourages her with a tilt of her head.

“Depends if I’m being gagged or not.” She says quietly, with a pleased little smile, that only grows wider when she sees Katya’s darkening eyes. “I’ll come back when Charlie’s asleep to give you dinner, get some rest.” She says sweetly, getting up from the bed and taking with her the tray full of empty dishes, not before Katya makes sure to snatch the card Charlie made her.

“Thanks Trixie.” Katya smiles at her, and makes a show of grabbing her book again, putting her reading glasses back on. Trixie stares, and she stares back, flipping the page. And then she’s gone.

* * *

A few hours later, when the noise and clutter in the house have finally quieted down, and Charlie’s loud chipper could no longer be heard, another knock comes at Katya’s door. This time she’s slightly more prepared, having by now finished her book and having gone to do some work on her laptop. She sets her computer and glasses aside, takes a deep breath, reminding herself of Violet’s words, and calls Trixie to come on in.

“Hey Kat.” She says with another of her beautiful smiles. Her teeth are slightly crooked, one of the only visible proofs of her childhood in the deep woods, and Katya thinks it somehow makes her all the more stunning. She’s holding a tray again, this time with fewer items, and once more presses it hard against her stomach. Katya thinks it must be some sort of nervous mannerism, a physical restraint. She kind of wishes she had one too, something heavier than her blanket, to keep her from reaching out to the girl in front of her. It’s getting harder by the minute.

“Hey, come sit.” She says finally, patting the spot Trixie sat on previously that day. The girl comes over slowly, looking anxious, and sits down gently, as if trying not to put any unnecessary weight on the bed.

“We made some lasagna, it’s really good.” She says, lifting the plate and a fork from the tray and passing them over to Katya, who happily takes it.

“Ah, my two chefs.” Katya chuckles softly, digging into the large piece. “Did you and Charlie have a good day?”

“Yeah!” Trixie answers loudly, her expression immediately shifting, a smile growing again on her pretty face. “We had so much fun, actually, we were working on her project for English class, and we decided that she could do a mini stand-up comedy show.”

“Really?” Katya asks, her eyes lightning up, already thinking of just how hilarious the combination of their two brains must be.

“Yeah, we were coming up with English related jokes and puns practically all afternoon and all through dinner. I swear I haven’t laughed so hard in a while.” Trixie answers her, laughter bubbling inside her again.

“So those were all the noises I heard! I thought you two were having a party without me!”

“Oh we were.” Trixie tells her with a wink.

“Yeah, that would have been far more believable if you hadn’t told me about your dorky past.” Katya smirks at her, shoving another huge bite of lasagna into her mouth. Why the fuck is Trixie such a good cook? How is she supposed to keep herself from moaning?

“Hey! I’ll have you know those days are far behind me! I’m totally a rebel now.” Trixie says indignantly, crossing her arms, which mostly just serves to push her large breasts even more upwards and together. Katya wants to rest her head on them and lay there until she takes her very last breath. Is that a bit much?

“You do know you’re wearing all pink right?” Katya asks her with a laugh, eyeing Trixie’s choice of outfit. Her baby pink sneakers leading to a pink pair of jeans, which leads to a soft pink blouse that Katya really wishes was see-through.

“Not all pink.” Trixie replies immediately, tilting her head as if to see whether Katya catches her drift. She does. And she really wishes she didn’t.

“My daughter may love you, but you should know that I despise you.” Katya says, trying to adopt a serious tone, but knowing she failed miserably when she sees Trixie’s grin.

“Yeah, that would have been far more believable if you didn’t spend the past fifteen minutes staring at my tits.” Trixie says, raising her eyebrow, and Katya wishes she could tweeze the whole thing off so Trixie would stop fucking mocking her for being so blatantly _in need_ of her. She can feel her cheeks redden, her chest flush, and she involuntarily lets out a broken cough that scratches at her throat and leaves it dry. Trixie’s expression changes at that, becoming concerned again, and she reaches out the back of her hand to Katya’s forehead, and then to her cheek, checking for fever. Her hand is soft, and _warm_ , and Katya leans into it as if on instinct. “You don’t have much fever.” Trixie tells her, biting her lip as she begins to lightly caress Katya’s cheek.

“Thank you again for today.” Katya tells her, looking into those brown eyes, so kind and comforting. She reaches up then, taking Trixie’s hand off her cheek and simply holding it in hers. It feels _right_.

“Yeah, well, don’t get used to it. I’m gonna be a bitch again tomorrow.” Trixie jokes, squeezing her hand.

“Oh thank god, the whole being nice thing was starting to get creepy”

“Well then let me freak you out one last time.” Trixie says, and leans forward to kiss Katya’s forehead. However, before Katya can respond, or gather her thoughts, or comprehend just how soft Trixie’s lips are, the girl grabs the tray and gets up. “Goodnight.” She whispers at the door, giving a dumbstruck Katya one last look, and then closes it behind her. It almost feels like it was all a dream, as if Trixie was never there, but when Katya reaches up and feels the damp spot on her skin she knows it was _real_ , and that she needs so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'm gonna stop being mean real soon please don't hate me and share your thoughts down below xxxx


	6. Chapter 6

It is finally time to do it, and as Trixie nervously watches Charlie standing at the open door with a huge bouquet of red roses, waiting for her mother, she can’t help but reflect upon the past few weeks. The change has been nearly unpalpable, but it was undeniably there. Over the past few weeks they have become… well… closer, to say the least. Katya seems to have given up the attempt to keep Trixie at a safe distance, and while nothing actually _happened_ , things certainly _almost happened_ several times.  Katya’s nightly thank you text message would often turn into an hour of teasing banter, she occasionally would take Trixie in for a long hug before she left for the night, and three times she held her hand through an entire conversation over a glass of wine. It was almost unbearable how close they have become while not actually doing anything concrete about their feelings, but Trixie has no doubt that they are there. She didn’t need to be a psychologist like Katya to know what those long gazes meant, or the heated stares. It was written all over Katya’s face, whenever they saw each other. And it was becoming far too hard to stay away.

“Mommy!” She hears Charlie calling out, her cheerful voice shaking Trixie from her thoughts. She turns her head to look at the exchange happening at the door, Katya’s surprised face to see her daughter and Trixie both dressed in white, with Charlie holding the big red bouquet, and the living room full of red balloons.

“What’s all this kiddo?” Katya asks as she takes the flowers from Charlie’s hands and smells them with a sweet smile. “I thought we were only gonna celebrate over the weekend.”

It’s Katya’s birthday, her thirty first birthday, and Trixie and Charlie had been preparing for it for nearly a month now. Charlie diligently made sure to keep up the charade, telling Katya they should celebrate during the weekend rather than on the actual day, and by the look on Katya’s beautiful face, she is thoroughly surprised.  

“Trisky and I wanted to surprise you mommy, come here.” Charlie says, pulling on Katya’s hand towards the living room, her mom's other hand struggling to hold the heavy bouquet.

“Happy birthday.” Trixie says in a voice only a little louder than a whisper, from her position seated on the carpet, exchanging a shy smile with Katya.

“Mommy sit down already!” Charlie insists, tugging again on her mother’s hand so she would indeed take her seat on the carpet. When Katya sits where she had been requested to, Charlie takes her own seat next to Trixie, picking up the ukulele. “Me and Trisky are gonna play you a song.” The girl says, a huge grin adorning her tony face.

“Which one?” Katya asks excitedly, her eyes jumping from Trixie to Charlie, from the older girl’s pink guitar, to the instrument in her daughter’s hands, one she surely did not know hot to play before.

“Guess.”

“La Vie En Rose?” Katya asks, her voice trembling slightly at the mere mention of her favorite song. Charlie simply nods her head, her golden blonde locks jumping all over the place. “Did you tell Trixie your middle name comes from the song?”

“I did!” Charlie answers. “I told her it’s your favorite because poppa used to play it during Friday dinners when you were a kid back in Russia.”

“We may have butchered it a bit, but I think we’re quite good.” Trixie speaks up, her nerves getting the best of her, wanting to start already because she knows once they do, all stress would be forgotten and the warm melody would sooth her. She’d be able to focus on the chords, and Katya’s blue eyes, and that sounds like a mix so good she could cry. Charlie and her had been practicing the song for weeks now, and teaching the little girl to play the song on the ukulele had been surprisingly enjoyable, unlike some of the bratty children she occasionally tutors. Charlie picked up the chords in near record time, and the experience of working on the project for Katya brought the two closer than ever. Their anticipation to see Katya’s reaction put them both in a bit of a scare of messing things up, but Trixie made sure not to show her own fear, and to reassure Charlie that Katya would adore whatever she does. She could only hope the same applies to her.

“Well come on then, I wanna hear it.” Katya says, setting down the thirty-one red flowers beside her, and clasping her hands together.

“You ready, honey?” Trixie asks Charlie, and the girl nods again, knowing it’s up to her to start any time.

Then Charlie begins to play the opening chords, and once again Trixie is overwhelmed with pride for the kid. This girl that loves her mother so much continuously teaches her about the strength of her own heart, and her own ability to overcome the events of her past, to concentrate on the joys of dancing around a small apartment with an eight-year-old girl and not have a care in the world.

 _Quand elle me prend dans ses bras_  
_Elle me parle tout bas_  
_Je vois la vie en rose_

 _Elle_ _me dit des mots d'amour_  
_Des mots de tous les jours_  
_Et ça me fait quelque chose_

Charlie sings in her perfect French accent, making sure to change the lyrics from Il to Elle, to address a female, her mother. She sings not with precision, but with so much love that it makes any tiny faltering of the key negligible. Katya’s eyes never leave her concentrated little face, and neither do Trixie’s, until it’s her turn to sing.

 _Hold me close and hold me fast_  
_The magic spell you cast_  
_This is La Vie En Rose_

 _When you press me to your heart_  
_I'm in a world apart_  
_A world where roses bloom_

She begins to sing and her eyes are now solely focused on Katya, on every twitch of her cheek and every exhale, her hands blindly strumming the guitar strings. She took out the verse about kissing, since it felt too intimate, too wrong to talk about Katya’s kiss in front of her daughter, and when she hasn’t actually felt it. But she’s sure. She’s positively certain that when, and if, Katya kisses her, heaven would sigh.

 _C'est elle pour moi, moi pour elle dans la vi  
_ _Elle me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie_

Charlie sings again, about the promise between her mother and herself, to be there for one another for the rest of their lives. Charlie knows the precise meaning of the song’s words, and sings them with intent, repeating again her promise to Katya to love and appreciate her forever. They sing the last lines together.

 _Give your heart and soul to me_  
_And life will always be_  
_La Vie En Rose_

It is only when they finish the song that Trixie realizes Katya started crying, and her ice blue eyes are more of a sapphire now, rimmed with tears. She wants to run and reach out and take Katya in her arms and never let go, but Charlie beats her to it.

“Did you like it mommy?” Charlie asks with the sweetest of voices, gently wiping away Katya’s tears as she stands in front of her.

“You,” Katya starts, taking the girl’s face in her hands, nearly enveloping it, “are my best friend in the whole world, and you’re the sweetest, prettiest, and greatest person alive, and I love you so much I could strangle you.” She says, and then taken Charlie in for a bear hug, almost staying true to her promise of strangling the child.

“I told you she would cry, she’s such a big baby.” Charlie calls over her shoulder to Trixie, her voice slightly catching in her throat due to the tight embrace.

“You’re the big baby.” Katya says, unwrapping the girl from her arms and lightly shoving her.

“Trisky, who’s really the big baby here?” Charlie then asks, her small fists lying on her waist as she awaits her answer with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, no no no, I am not getting involved in another one of those arguments, I’ve learnt my lesson.” She has, in fact, been put in this position far too many times, either by Charlie or by Katya, to know better than to give a definite ruling.

“Come on, it’s my birthday!” Katya childishly grunts, with a pout so adorable Trixie has no choice but to surrender.

“I’m sorry Charlie, but I’m gonna have to take your mom’s side on this. Of the three of us, you’re definitely the big baby.” She says, shrugging and hoping the kid would be able to forgive her.

“Says the girl who cried last week when we were watching the Barbie movie!”

“Hey, you promised you wouldn’t tell!” Trixie nearly shouts, pointing her finger at the little traitor. Her eyes jump to Katya when she hears the woman’s laughter taking over as she clutches onto her stomach.

“Oh how I wish I would’ve been here to see that.” She says, wiping a small tear from her eye.

“Shut up, you’re officially old now, you wouldn’t have even been able to stay up that late anyways.” Trixie quips back, pursing her lips to stop herself from laughing at her own joke, especially when Katya’s jaw slacks in shock and insult.

“Take that back!”

“I absolutely will not!” She answers, putting her hands on her waist.

“Charlie, you have my permission to attack.” Katya tells her kid. With a gleeful cheer, Charlie takes her mom up on the rare offer, and leaps Trixie’s way, starting to tickle her sides with her short little fingers. As expected, the blonde starts yelping and screaming as she usually does when she laughs uncontrollably, hoping she had any fight in her to stop Charlie, but rendered incapable of doing anything against it.

“Stop it! I’m ticklish!” She breathlessly yells, over the sound of Charlie’s and Katya’s laughter at her childish response.

“Okay Charlie, let her go, she’s suffered enough.” Katya finally says with a sweet voice, and when Charlie indeed quits her attack, Trixie notices the expression on Katya’s face seems to be full of adoration, a small smile gracing her red lips. She wonders for a moment whether Katya notices it when she does that, when she inevitably stares at her lips for far too long. By the way she licks them right now, she’s sure Katya does, and both hates her for it and wants her even more. That’s just the thing, the longer time that passes, the more urgency she feels to be around Katya, to make her laugh, to touch her, to kiss her already god damnit. She needs it today more than ever before.

“Mommy I’m tired.” Charlie suddenly says, breaking the silence of the room with a cute yawn, rubbing her eyes and pouting at her mother.

“Let’s tuck you in then, honey.” Katya tells her, and swiftly picks the girl up and throws her over her shoulder as if she weighs nothing. That’s another thing Trixie loves about Katya, her endless strength when it comes to her daughter, both physical and emotional. The two of them make the most wonderful family she has ever met, and every moment spent in their vicinity makes her adore both Russians all the more.

After watching the girls close the door behind them, she gets up and takes her guitar with her, walking over to the dining table where she put the case. The giggles erupting from Charlie’s room make her immeasurably happy, and Trixie admits to herself she cannot imagine a more joyful sound. Looking down at her guitar as she places it gently in its case, she thinks to the way Katya’s eyes glistened as they sang to her, how beautifully glowing her entire face seemed to be. She wishes terribly she could see that very expression on Katya’s face every single day.

“You have a beautiful voice.” She hears Katya saying softly, and turns her head to see the woman closing the door behind her with a gentleness she knows the blonde reserves for her child only.

“Thank you.” Trixie smiles at her as she closes her guitar case, and as Katya closes the distance between them slowly. She wants to say something more, anything else, but Katya’s close enough now that she can smell the enticing scent of her perfume, so speaking is out the window for now.

“I mean it. What you guys did was… It was really wonderful, I loved it.” Katya says, and for a moment Trixie thinks her voice may have trembled. Her heart flutters at the thought of being able to do that to Katya.

“Are you gonna cry again?” She asks Katya jokingly, raising her eyebrow and picking up the case from the table.

“Fuck off.” She chuckles, lightly shoving Trixie by the arm. Katya then lets her hand fall slightly and linger on Trixie’s own hand, setting the younger girl’s skin ablaze. Both women’s eyes drop to look at their joint hands, and Trixie hopes to whoever is up there in the sky that Katya also felt the jolt of electricity that shocked her body at the innocent touch.

“I better go.” She whispers, but makes no move to detangle their fingers, and simply takes Katya with her.

“Put that down.” She hears Katya say when they finally reach the mahogany door.

Slowly, she sets her guitar case on the ground, and with her other hand still in Katya’s grasp she turns around. Holding her breath in and searching the other blonde’s eyes, Trixie tries her hardest to decipher the look on Katya’s face. When her blue eyes fall to Trixie’s ever-pink lips, she decides that’s all the permission she needs, and closes the distance between them with a quick step, attaching her lips to Katya’s. After one, two, three seconds of kissing the softest pair of lips her own have ever touched, she realizes Katya remained immobile, and she immediately steps back.

“I, I’m so sorry Katya, I-“ She starts to stutter, trying to excuse her actions, but her words are cut short by Katya’s heated gaze.

And then she’s being shoved against the door. Before she can even begin to speak again, red lips attack her, assault every notion she ever had as to what being kissed feels like. Katya’s hands grip her hips as her mouth makes Trixie relinquish any doubt she may have had as to what Katya truly feels. This leaves no room for question. Trixie’s hands move up to grasp the golden strands of the Russian’s hair, bringing their faces even closer together, and she opens her lips, begging Katya’s tongue to drive her even crazier than she already feels. She does, of course she does, because Katya is surely the most incredible human being alive and for some odd reason their mouths must have been carved to fit each other perfectly.

She then feels Katya’s hands move even lower down, and as their tongues wrap warmly around one another, she’s being picked up and pressed even harder against the surface of the door. Refusing to ever detach her lips from Katya’s, Trixie cups her pale face in her hands and kisses her again and again, switching between sweet pecks to long battles to gentle nips of Katya’s bottom lip. There’s just not enough Katya to satisfy her, she cannot get enough, and judging by the quiet moans that escape the Russian’s mouth, and the way she grasps her thighs for dear life, she thinks Katya may be in a similar position.

“Trixie.” Katya breaths out, finally, and sadly, breaking their kiss apart. Still not managing to recover, Trixie simply hums in response, her eyes still closed and her heartbeat far from normal. “I need time to think.” That gets her eyes open.

“Oh. Oh yeah, of course.” She mumbles, and with great emotional struggle unwraps her legs from around Katya’s hips. The older woman, however, doesn’t appear to be moving anywhere. She rather appears quite satisfied with attempting to regulate her breathing while staring at Trixie so intently she’s scared Katya would sprain a muscle. “Do you need me here for that, or…?”

“Shit, sorry.” Katya says, clearing her throat and awkwardly stepping back, having realized she had been pressing Trixie to the door still up until then.

“So…” She begins, looking around the space while Katya scratches her head and refuses to meet her eyes. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” At that the blonde raises her head again and looks at her once more, and god did her eyes get even bluer?

“Yeah.” She answers, pursing her lips as if wanting to say something more but holding herself back. Trixie waits a few more seconds, taking a final look at Katya’s gorgeously disheveled state, and turns to open the door. “Hey Trix?” Katya speaks again, and before she knows what’s happening she’s being turned back around and her lips aren’t lonely anymore and the world has come to a halt once again this evening. The soft hand on her cheek, the lips kissing her breathless, the woman who’s doing all these things, it’s all she could ever ask for.

“Good night Kat.” She says when Katya steps back again, this time not leaving her eyes for a second.

“Good night.”

She finally understands what the song was about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finallyyyyy am I right?  
> Please let me know what you thought and if you like me a bit more now xxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but listen! Please don't be mad, I've been flying around, and when I finally got back last night, all my luggage got delayed and was only delivered tonight. Very sad and upsetting. Please read this chapter and comment on it and continue being as wonderfully loyal as you have been so far xxx

After a night consumed by twisting and turning in bed, thinking exclusively and consumingly about the kiss, _that kiss_ , Trixie is still at a loss for words to describe what kissing Katya had felt like. As she waits for Charlie to come through the school’s gates, she ponders it over for perhaps the billionth time. That hour. She knows it felt _right_ , but that certainly isn’t even remotely an adequate description. Great, incredible, hot, sexy, amazing, wonderful, breathtaking, heart-stopping, mind blowing, life changing, perfect? All of the above, quite frankly.

“Hi sweetie!” Trixie is shaken out of her thoughts when she sees the tiny blonde approaching, quickly taking Charlie’s heavy school-bag and setting it in the back seat of her car. When she comes around and takes her seat in front of the wheel, however, a sight she has never seen before greets her.

Charlie crying.

“Honey what happened?” Trixie asks, alarmed at seeing the girl that way, numb and blindly staring ahead of her as tears stream down her pale cheeks, her wide eyes red and her pink lips trembling.

“Just drive.” The girl whispers through the salt of her own tears.

Not knowing whether she should obey or not, Trixie decides it’s best to try and get her home as soon as possible, so she could make her a mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows and talk whatever this is through. As soon as they leave the school parking lot, a violent sob takes over Charlie’s whole body, and her crying gets louder and louder with every passing moment. Trixie cannot help but think this must be another thing Charlie inherited from her mother – the utter control over her own emotions when in front of others. No one can see your weakness. All she wants to do is to be able to take the kid’s pain away, to tell her there is no reason in the world for a person as wonderful, beautiful, talented and funny as herself to be crying. But Charlie’s loud sobbing is rendering her unable to get any word in, and all she can do is reach her hand out and rub the girl’s back while she cries, hunched over in her seat and covering her pretty little face with her small hands.

When they reach the apartment building’s parking lot, Trixie can tell Charlie is still in no shape to do much of anything. Deciding to leave the bag in the car for now, she goes over to the passenger seat and unfastens the seatbelt. Thankfully, even through her emotional state, Charlie remains cooperative, and when Trixie lifts her out of the seat she wraps her legs and arms around her securely. Trixie’s shoulder gets wetter and wetter with Charlie’s tears with every step she takes, her heart clenching more painfully in her chest with every floor the elevator climbs, and all she can think is how Katya would surely have handled this much better than her.

Rummaging through her purse while still holding tightly onto Charlie with her other hand, she tries desperately to clear the tears out of her own eyes so she’d be able to find the god damned keys. When she unlocks the door and gets them both inside, Katya emerges hurrying from her bedroom, purse in hand and glasses dangerously perched on top of her head.

And then she hears it. Katya’s heart shattering into a million and one pieces.   

“Charlie?” She asks, with a voice more frightened than Trixie has ever heard leave her red lips. She thinks to herself that the sight and sound of a sobbing Charlie must be rare not just for her.

“Mom!” The little girl in her arms cries out, seeming to only just now notice they have entered the apartment, reaching her hands out for her mother to take her in them.

Katya hurries over to where the two are standing and immediately takes Charlie into her arms, holding her with a look of utter terror on her face while the girl continues to weep. Her pain at seeing her daughter this way, however, seems to overtake her, and her knees buckle under the weight of her heartbreak. She drops to the ground. Without a second thought, Trixie does the exact same, and the thud of her knees hitting the hardwood floor, or the pain of it, are nothing compared to how her gut twists and turns with every shake of Charlie’s young little body.

“What happened?” Katya whispers to her, all the while stroking her daughter’s hair and back, her eyes visibly fighting a losing battle against her own tears.

“I don’t know, Katya, she started crying as soon as she got into the car.” And her heart hasn’t stopped tightening since.

“Malishka.” Katya says, her voice suddenly far louder and more assertive than it had been a moment ago. With great effort, she untangles Charlie’s arms and legs from around her until the girl is standing near her and Trixie’s crouched forms. “Liybimaya, my love, please tell me what happened.” She pleads with her daughter, holding one tiny hand in her much larger one.

“Jacob.” Charlie finally says, angrily wiping the endless stream of tears from her cheeks as she looks at her mother.

“What about Jacob, honey?”

“He said,” She starts, another sob making her voice crack, “he said his dad told him I’m gonna be fucked up because I have no daddy.” She eventually manages to blurt out, and immediately starts crying again. The earth, and possibly the universe itself, come to a screeching halt at that, and Trixie looks at a Katya she has never seen before in her life. Numb. Emotionless. Silent. She knows exactly why that is - it’s quite hard to speak with your heart stuck in your own throat.

“You know,” Trixie begins, cutting the silence with the sharp knife of her voice, “I grew up without a daddy too and I think I turned out just fine.” Charlie’s beautiful blue eyes look up at her then, and Katya’s do too, both girls encouraging her to continue and say anything that would make this even slightly better. “And you know what, Charlie? My mommy wasn’t as smart as yours, and she married a very bad man.” Katya’s other hand instantly finds hers at that, squeezing it so hard Trixie knows the woman beside her understands exactly what she means. But this isn’t about her, or them. It’s about Charlie, the incredible girl she has come to love so much, and her needing to understand that the family she has is the best she could ever wish for. “I really wish she hadn’t,” She continues, “I wish she was as brave as your mommy, because your mom would never let anything bad happen to you.” Charlie’s eyes then turn to Katya at that, and for the very first time, she sees doubt in them. She sees the girl’s pain and the sudden doubt blooming in her heart which was not there before. She wishes to anything that’s out there that it would be quenched as fast as it emerged.

“Never.” Katya tells her child, finding her voice again, untrembling and unyielding. The way Trixie knows her.

“Neither will I.” Trixie finds the need to say, and it is a promise she is making not only to Charlie, but also to Katya and to herself. She vows at that moment to protect the little family with everything that’s in her. She wants to say something else, to tell Charlie she knows exactly what it feels like to have people think the presence of a father and mother is the recipe for normalcy and success. But it isn’t. Fathers can do terrible things, and mothers can too, and nobody deserves automatic unconditional love, it needs to be earned. Blood is thick, she wants to tell Charlie, but the devotion of the people who truly and wholeheartedly love you is far deeper. And she loves the girl. Their little circle of love, where each girl is holding the hand of the other, is the closest thing to _family_ she has felt in, perhaps, twenty two years of being alive.

“Alright.” Katya breaks the silence again, releasing both hands and clapping her own. “Who are we?” She asks, turning to her daughter with a raised eyebrow.

“The Zamos.” Charlie answers quietly, a small smile finally making its way to her face.

“I can’t hear you.”

“The Zamos.” Charlie says again, more loudly, her jaw set, determined to show her mom she understood every bit of the exchange that occurred in the room.

“And what are we?” Katya asks her, not relenting.

“Strong independent women.” Charlie answers firmly, nodding her little head as if approving her own words.

“I love you.” Katya says more seriously, holding onto her daughter’s proud narrow shoulders.

“I love you too mommy.”

“You’re my favorite daughter.” Katya tells her, earning a chuckle both from Charlie and from Trixie. Her eyes shift briefly to the blonde woman next to her with a small smile that is precisely what Trixie had been waiting to see.

“You’re my favorite mother.” Charlie tells her with all the seriousness she can muster.

“Now go wash your face, you have snot all over, it’s disgusting.” She says with a joking wink, and Charlie laughs and shoves her away, giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek before running to the bathroom to clean herself. Trixie’s heart feels too big for her chest.

“I’m gonna kill that man.” Katya says as soon as the door to the bathroom closes, slumping her shoulders and showing Trixie she is far from being over what had happened. All Trixie wants to do is tackle the woman to the floor, hold her in her arms and tell her over and over again how incredible she is as a mother, what a beautiful little family she has, and how much she envies Charlie for having Katya as her companion for life. She settles for doing the next best thing.

“I’ll help you hide the body.” She says, reaching her hand out and squeezing Katya’s in her own.

“That’s the most romantic thing anyone’s ever said to me.” Katya admits with another small chuckle, and a bite of her lower lip as she looks up and sees Trixie’s eyes trying to unravel all the walls she has meticulously constructed over the years. For what feels like an eternity, their eyes search and dig into the other’s soul, and Trixie is almost certain she can hear the sound of bricks hitting the ground. Falling, falling, falling.

The sound of falling, however, turns quickly into Katya’s ringtone, and both girls jump up at the tunes of a Russian cover for Thank U, Next. An odd choice for a ringtone, no doubt, but then again what isn’t odd about Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova?

“Crap, it’s my patient, I’m so late.” Katya cusses, grabbing her purse from the floor and answering the call. “I’m so sorry Daniel, I’ll be right over, give me five minutes.” She says into the phone before ending the cal. “Charlie, I’m off to work, you better be asleep when I get back.” She calls out to Charlie, who’s decided to have her shower earlier today, as can be heard by the running water in the bathroom.

“I’ll make sure she’s okay again when I put her to bed.” Trixie reassures her, wanting with her whole heart for Katya to trust her, to know how much keeping the tiny family intact means to her.

“Thank you Trix, for everything.” Katya says, looking at her with something Trixie hopes she interprets correctly to signify calm, before she disappears through the door that not even 24 hours ago Trixie was slammed against.

* * *

Hours later, as she awaits Katya’s return, Trixie practices the speech she had prepared one final time. Nervously, she plucks at the seams of her jeans, wishing she would have chosen a less restricting pair than this one. She can barely breathe.

The familiar, and somehow soothing, sound of Katya’s keychains against the door is heard, and in walks the woman she can swear is the most beautiful she had ever seen. Tonight, the fainted redness of her tired eyes, and the way her size-too-big dress sits on her body, make her all the more breathtaking. It takes Trixie a few seconds to tear her eyes away from Katya’s now bare feet, and notice the bottle of white wine dangling from her long fingers. Short red nails dig into the neck of the bottle, and Trixie wishes they’d be digging deep into her skin.

“I bought you the most expensive wine I could find at ten p.m.” Katya says, surprising Trixie, who had certainly not been waiting for a gift.

“You- You bought me wine?” She asks as Katya grabs the two largest glasses she can find in her cabinet and beings them over, along with the bottle, to the coffee table. Taking her seat next to Trixie, she seems to be ignoring the rhetorical question, and rather focuses on effortlessly uncorking the bottle and pouring each of them half. Those are some big glasses, precisely like the ones Trixie has in her own apartment, and consistently ignores while opting to drink straight from the bottle.  

“I choked.” Is all Katya says after a silence in which both take the glasses in their hands, but neither dare to actually drink. Trixie knows exactly what Katya is referring to, and inadvertently, it’s one hell of a good opening for the speech she had planned. If she manages to go through with it, that is.

“Yeah, you did.” Trixie says quietly, and that little sentence gains Katya’s full attention. Perfect. “But you’re allowed to choke, Katya, the fact you need to act as two parents doesn’t mean you’ll always be able to.”

“I have to.” Katya rushes to say, her eyes seeming to be lit with a flame. A flame of struggle, and hardships, and eight years of arduously creating a family and a home.

“Not anymore.” Trixie tells her. “I’m here, Katya, not just because I’m getting paid to. I’m here because I love Charlie, and because I want to do everything in my power to make sure she has the perfect life she deserves. I’m here because this family is the best family I’ve ever witnessed, and I want to protect it. I’m here because I’m in love with you.” Well there it goes. What now? Should she run? Should she scream? Should she pretend it was a joke all along and she’s actually straight? What do you do when you confess your love for someone? And what are they supposed to do? Is sitting silently and staring at you the normal response, or is it another special feature of house Zamolodchikova?

Instead of replying, Katya downs almost her entire glass in big gulps, her throat contracting as the liquid warms her from the inside out. Yes, she thinks, it’s time. Getting up from the couch and walking with increasing confidence to her room, she only stops once she gets to the doorframe.

“Come on.” She quietly tells a dumbfounded Trixie, throwing her a reassuring little smirk, and walking into her room.

Once the blonde beauty walks in, a brief few seconds later, Katya allows herself a few moments to take the girl in. Thick yellow hair cascading down her chest and back, framing her stunning face; big brown eyes, a galaxy of wonder and youth and wisdom and warmth; her ever-heaving chest, rising and falling as she watches Katya’s hungry eyes ravish her; round hips and tiny waist, a silhouette ever an hourglass would envy, and long legs that never seem to end. This must be what perfection looks like.

Helpless against all the things Trixie stirs in her, and has been evoking since the first moment she walked through her apartment door, Katya approaches the girl. Slowly, and oh so surely, she steps closer and closer, her smile growing bigger and bigger, pressing Trixie against yet another flat surface.

“You have a thing for doors, don’t you?” Trixie asks her, tilting her head, her eyes never leaving Katya’s. How the hell is she always so quick on her feet, while Katya feels like a puddle of useless want around her? She wants to eradicate Trixie’s ability to speak intelligibly.

“Only for ones I have you pushed against.” She answers, raising her hand and tucking a fallen lock behind Trixie’s ear. She’s taller, and admittedly bigger, but Katya feels the power in her hands as soon as the other girl’s eyelids flutter at the touch.

Leaning down, she presses her lips against the younger girl’s, and once more is assaulted with the realization that there’s nothing quite like kissing Trixie Mattel. Her big round lips are so soft, so maddeningly skilled at removing Katya’s ability to breathe, and she never wants to not be kissing them. Feeling a strong sense of déjà vu, Katya lifts Trixie once more, her thick thighs wrapping around her waist, the muscles warm through the tight jeans she’s wearing. This time, however, Katya doesn’t linger long at the door, and rather turns around and carries Trixie to her bed. Still kissing the blonde, biting her lower lip and then sucking in in her mouth to soothe the flesh, Katya sets the girl in the middle of her bed and comes to lye above her.

“You’re so beautiful Trix.” She whispers, smiling down at the girl.

“I look even better naked.” Trixie answers, jokingly winking.

“I bet you do baby.” Katya replies, her mind too far gone to be able to find any witty comeback. This is Trixie, the girl she’s been indescribably infatuated with for so long now, and she’s in the middle of her bed, beneath her, ready for the taking. There’s only one thing to do then.

Going to rest on her knees, she removes Trixie’s shirt with one quick motion, coming face to face with a vision of pale skin wrapped in pink satin and lace. Unable to stop at that, and not seeing any reason to, Katya continues with her mission of ridding Trixie of all items of clothing. Next to go are the tight jeans, and just as expected, Trixie’s panties match her bra, and barely cover anything at all. They certainly do nothing to hide the wet patch right in the center of Trixie’s core. The fabrics look expensive, and fit her more than perfectly, and Katya’s mind is filled with the image of the blonde girl trying on lingerie with the hope that they’d be seen by her.

“Come here.” Katya tells her after feasting on the sight before her.

Trixie immediately complies, and goes to rest on her knees as well, raising her hands to Katya’s cheeks. With a final look at her blue eyes, she brings their lips together again, capturing Katya in a kiss she’s sure puts her at an imminent risk of a heart attack. Trixie’s tongue is a scolding flame inside her mouth, that somehow both burns her alive, and soothes the ache in her heart. Wanting to bring them even closer together, she reaches her hands out to Trixie’s waist, but is stopped by the feeling of Trixie’s own hands leaving her cheeks and moving to the zipper of her dress. Breaking their kiss apart with a whimper, the younger girl swiftly removes the red garment, leaving Katya in her black lace body. She certainly hadn’t known how this day would unfold, but their kiss last night left her wanting to be prepared for any occasion. Right now, she feels like the wisest prophet on earth, for choosing this inarguably sexy outfit over the comfortable panties and bra she nearly wore this morning.

“Are you cold?” She worriedly asks Trixie, noticing the girl had stopped moving, and that her skin is flushed with goosebumps.

“No,” Trixie answers, finally removing her eyes from Katya’s unimaginably gorgeous form, “I’m just a little nervous.”

 “You shouldn’t be.” Katya says, swallowing then taking Trixie’s soft hands in her own. “I want this. I want… you”

That seems to be the right thing to say, because not only does it feel as if a weight had been lifted off Katya’s shoulders when she uttered the words, Trixie appears to be fueled by it too. With a smirk and a glisten in her brown eyes, she takes Katya’s narrow waist in her hands, and turns them over, practically shoving Katya down on the bed.

“I hope you’re up for this oldie.” Trixie tells her with another grin, but Katya’s wish to respond is cut short by Trixie’s fingers grazing against her folds through the thin fabric of the body. She’s wet, and so ready, she’d been wanting this for probably as long as she had known the country girl.

Deft fingers open the buttons at her crotch, and then Trixie makes quick work of ridding her of the garment. She doesn’t feel exposed and vulnerable like always, however, because the brown eyes roaming all over her naked body only serve to make it tingle with excitement. She wants this. She wants her. Leaning on her elbows to get closer to the girl, Trixie understands her silent plea and captures her lips again and again, resting her blessed weight atop of her. Never tearing her lips away from those that are driving her mad, Katya reaches her hands around and unclasps Trixie’s bra. As soon as she does so, and throws the piece away, the incredible feeling of Trixie’s bare skin against her own, of her puckered nipples grazing against hers, overpowers every coherent thought she may have been able to conjure previously.

The younger girl then leaves her lips, and begins trailing hers down the strong line of Katya’s jaw and down her neck, leaving wildfires in her wake. When her lips reach Katya’s straining nipple, she almost cannot believe how good it feels, thinking that if Trixie continues sucking for long enough that might just make her cum. But Trixie doesn’t let her ponder over that for too long, because almost as soon as she began, she continues moving downwards with a trail of hot kisses. The further down she goes, the more aware Katya becomes of just how natural it feels to have this woman in her bed, touching her, making her feel more alive than she has in god knows how long.

When she reaches her destination, Trixie makes sure to open her eyes, wanting to capture each of Katya’s reactions. Opening her mouth and letting her tongue slide out, she licks a long line from Katya’s core all the way to her clit. And then again, she lets the back of her tongue separate the lips of Katya’s sex, arriving at her opening and moving it again to the throbbing bundle of nerves. Katya, however, is too controlled and constrained for her liking.

“You taste so fucking good.” She tells her, making a show of licking her lips.

“Oh my god.” Katya groans at that and moves her hands to cover her face, the blunt words and Trixie’s pink lips marveling at her taste being too much for her. Trixie is having none of it, however.

“No no no.” She says, taking Katya’s hands in her own and putting them on her own head. Katya needs no further encouragement, and as Trixie lowers her head again, she lets her fingers disappear into yellow locks of hair.

Trixie’s tongue is dangerously skillful at making her moan, it appears, and each lap the girl makes at her folds, each flick against her swollen clit, are pushing her closer and closer towards the brink of insanity. She’s barely capable of finding her breath, as all her lungs manage to produce are strangled voices, whimpers, and the occasional grunt. Trixie is a magician, she decides then, she must be. Working her mouth tirelessly, kissing and sucking and doing whatever it is that Katya has surely never experienced quite like this before. Instead of using the hands on the blonde’s head to push her down, Katya opts on massaging her scalp, not knowing what else she can do to partake in this experience, to show Trixie she knows this isn’t just sex.  

“Trix, baby, so good.” She finally manages to moan, her head thrashing against the pillow as the girl below her moans her approval inside of her. The shivers going up and down her spine, the droplet of sweat she can feel rolling down her temple, are only secondary to how incredible Trixie’s mouth and tongue feel on her, how right it feels to have the girl’s fingertips digging into her hips, trying and failing to hold her still. And then she’s cumming, which certainly should not feel like a brand new experience, but it somehow does. She can feel her thighs quivering, and something shifting inside her, and Trixie never stopping, taking everything she can from her. She gives it to her willingly, and openly, moaning more loudly than she thought she even could.

While trying to regain her breath, and get the room to stop spinning, she feels Trixie’s soft skin grazing against her own once again as she climbs up her body. Not even opening her eyes, Katya reaches and finds the blonde’s lips blindly and instinctively, her fingers still entangled in yellow hair and tongue tasting herself. It’s almost obnoxiously erotic, and she cannot get enough of the feeling of having Trixie in her arms, lips gliding against one another and tongues dancing restlessly together.  

Finally finding her strength, she gently flips them over and detaches their lips. Looking down at the girl under her, Katya finds herself wanting to rub her eyes or pinch herself, to make sure it’s all real. Trixie’s beautiful hair is spread on her pillow like a yellow cloud, her full breasts pale, rosy nipples waiting to be kissed, and the pink satin of her panties visibly soaked through.

“These are very beautiful, but they belong on my floor.” She tells her, then waits not even a second longer to discard the fabric that’s preventing her from tasting Trixie. Once it silently hits the floor, she attempts to make her way down the girl’s body, but is stopped by her voice.

“No.” Trixie says hesitantly, and Katya immediately comes back to lye on top of her, her blue eyes searching brown. “Just-“ Trixie begins, then instead of explaining, simply takes Katya’s hand in hers and moves it to the place where she needs it most. “I want you next to me.” She tells her shyly, knowing Katya can feel just how wet she is, how heated she had gotten while eating her out and watching her come apart.

“Like this?” Katya asks her, licking her lips and experimentally moving her fingers against Trixie’s swollen little clit.

“Hmm, yeah.” Trixie sighs, taking her lower lip between her teeth and closing her eyes.

“No, you need to look at me.” Katya tells her, using Trixie’s wetness to begin circling her delicate clit. With her other hand she cups the blonde’s face, watching her eyes struggling to flutter open. “So pretty.” She says, her eyes incapable of leaving Trixie’s glazed over ones.

“Kiss me.” Trixie moans, her hips bucking when Katya applies more pressure, rubbing the sides of her again and again.

Not needing to be told twice, Katya attaches their lips together, opening Trixie’s mouth with her tongue and invading it like she had been waiting to do since the forever that had passed since they last kissed. Trixie’s beautiful moans find home in her mouth, her fingers are biting into Katya’s back and waist, and this feels sinfully good. She begins to quicken her pace then, rubbing Trixie faster, and trailing her lips down the girl’s long neck and all the way down to her puckered pink nipple. Flicking her tongue against it at the same pace of her fingers, she can hear Trixie’s breath hitch. When she lightly bites on the bud, Trixie loses her senses, and groans out Katya’s name, half moons surely forming on her skin. Not being able to stop doing anything that gives the gorgeous girl pleasure, she continues sucking on the nipple and pressing her fingertip against Trixie’s clit, only stopping when a small yelp of pain escapes Trixie’s reddened lips.

“Come here.” Trixie tells her, breathing heavy. Katya quickly kisses her way back up the blonde’s collarbone, neck and chin, and finds her plump lips. Capturing them, attacking them really, she brings her palms to nearly fully engulf Trixie’s face, kissing her like those lips are the only things able to quench her insatiable thirst. She’s afraid they just might be.

“Not bad for a fifty year-old.” Trixie tells her with a smirk when they break the kiss apart, labored breathing filling the room. Katya’s eyes widen at the remark and her jaw slacks, as an insulted look comes over her face.

“I’m gonna rip your clit off!” She grunts at Trixie, moving her fingers down and pinching the still sensitive bud.

“Ah!” The younger blonde shrieks, miserably failing at shoving Katya off of her. “Back off grandma!”

“I hate you.” Katya tells her, bring her hand back up and mock-choking Trixie with it.

“No you don’t, you love me.” Trixie tells her with an assured smile, taking the hand from around her neck and lacing her fingers through it, bringing the joint hands to her lips. “It’s just gonna take you a week or two to say it.” She lowers her eyes then, concentrating on kissing the back of Katya’s hand and her knuckles, smelling herself on the ends of her fingers.

“Will you stick around for that long?” She finally asks her, after struggling to find her voice. She will never understand how, in the span of only a few months, Trixie had gotten so god damned good at reading her.

“I’ll stick around for however long it takes.” Trixie answers, raising her eyes then to make sure Katya knows she means every word. Katya thinks that if she’s not careful enough, her heart might literally beat its way out of her chest and leave a bleeding mess on Trixie’s perfect skin. Not wanting to have that happen, she takes a precautionary step, and presses their chests as close together as she can without crushing the girl below her, finding her lips in a kiss she dearly hopes lets Trixie knows just how right she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be honest, it was worth the wait


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks had passed, and Katya hasn’t said the three words Trixie wanted to hear from her most yet. She did say other things, however, and moaned them too. How beautiful Trixie is, how much she means to her, how good she makes her feel. For now, that was all Trixie could ask for, and far more than she had ever dreamed. She thinks her favorite thing Katya has told her was a line she murmured one night right before they had fallen asleep. Wrapping her arms tightly around a dozing off Trixie, she whispered against her hair ‘ _You make me so happy.’_ That had gotten Trixie wide awake.  

Every night after putting Charlie to bed, she waits for Katya to return, and every little reunion like that feels more exciting than the last. They meet with a kiss, sometimes not even managing to wait until the bedroom door closes behind them, and proceed to explore every night anew what they mean to one another, how in tuned they can be with the other’s body. In the mornings they wake up early, and with a shudder of sadness Trixie kisses Katya one last time and quietly makes her way out the heavy door of the apartment. When Katya feels particularly upset at their need to hide, she calls out her name from the doorway and pulls her in for a second one. It’s not ideal, but for now Trixie allows herself to enjoy their moments of intimate grace.

“Trix?” Katya asks against her skin, and immediately reattaches her lips to wrap around the blonde’s nipple.

“Hmm?” Trixie hums in reply, not managing to formulate a coherent word while Katya is vigorously sucking her hard nipple into her warm mouth.

“There’s a problem.” She answers, moving from one rosy peak to the other, and beginning to flick her tongue against it.

“I thought I just took care of the problem.” Trixie answers in a daze, her fingers tangling in Katya’s golden waves, trying to keep the woman in place because what she’s doing is nothing less than magical.

“You sure did baby.” Katya replies with a smirk, recalling the mind-numbing orgasm Trixie has just given her, the one that’s still reverberating in her body.

“Then what is it?” Trixie asks her when instead of getting an answer already, Katya begins nibbling on the skin of her left breast. When the older blonde doesn’t appear to be replying anytime soon, Trixie decides an extreme measure needs to be taken, and with great effort flips them over, holding down Katya’s hands near her head. “Speak woman!” She tells her, but Katya’s pouting at the change of position, and there’s nothing she can do but lean down and kiss her lovely swollen lips.

“I wanna take you on a date.” She finally tells her, after stealing three more pecks. Trixie’s beautiful and immediate smile at hearing that forces her to steal another.

“What’s the problem then?” She asks, and is answered with an incredulous look from Katya.

“That _you’re_ the babysitter! I have a child, remember?”

“Of course I remember, idiot, I literally spent six hours with her today.” She rolls her eyes, and shifts a bit to position herself better between Katya’s legs. “I can ask Kim to come watch Charlie for a few hours tomorrow, if that’s okay with you.”

“You think Charlie will get along with her?” Katya asks, leaning up to kiss Trixie’s chin at the sweet offer.

“Yeah, she’s only a cunt to me, she’s great with kids.”

“Then that would be really great.” She says. When Trixie doesn’t make any move to shift their positions back to where they were, she speaks again. “Trixie baby?”

“Yeah babe?” She asks with a smile, leaning down to kiss her nose.

“If you don’t let go of my hands I won’t be able to fuck you.” Katya says seriously, and like always, the blunt line gets Trixie’s immediate attention and obedience. “Get on your hands and knees.” She tells the girl, who merrily complies.

Getting to the requested position, Trixie can hear Katya rummaging through her bedside drawer and she knows precisely what that means. Turning her head sideways too see what the Russian had chosen to use on her this time, she sees a large vibrator being pulled out, and an utterly unnecessary bottle of lube. The mere sight of the object, combined with Katya’s words, are enough to get her dripping wet. She can practically feel her inner thighs dampening as Katya goes to her knees behind her.

“That fucking ass of yours.” She hears the blonde mumble, and before she can even reply something witty, two palms come smacking the ass in question, and a whimper leaves her lips immediately. Whether it is at the pain, or at how much she enjoys it, she doesn’t really know. “How did your ass get this perfect?” Katya asks her, and once again punctuates her sentence with a spank to each cheek of Trixie’s round and surely reddening ass. “You want more baby?” Katya then asks her, softly rubbing her hands over the sore spots.

“Yeah.” Trixie breaths out, her head falling between her straining arms, trying to control her heartbeat.

“Ask nicely.” Katya tells her, squeezing her cheeks in her strong hands, trying to get her fill of their roundness.

“Please, Katya,” Trixie defeatedly asks her, “more.”

“Anything for you.” The Russian says, a smirk evident in her voice, and once more her palms smack Trixie’s rear, and then again. The room is momentarily at battle, with both girls debating which was louder: the spanks themselves or Trixie’s following moans. Then Katya’s fingers gently graze over the red marks her hands have made, and move further downwards to see just how wet Trixie is for her. “You always get so wet when I do this.” Katya says with a breathless voice, her fingers stroking up and down Trixie’s slit.

“Can you please fuck me now?” Trixie asks her then, when Katya seems to get lost in the sensation of all the things she can make Trixie’s body feel.  

Without warning, her entrance is being pried open by the large head of the vibrator, and inch by inch Katya lets it slide further and further in. When Trixie hums to signify she’s adjusted to the girth of the toy, Katya pushes it all the way in. The vibrator is almost too big, and Trixie’s certain she wouldn’t have been able to take even a quarter of an inch more, but this is just perfect. The thought that it is the same toy Katya has used innumerable times on herself on lonely nights, as she has told her, while picturing it is Trixie’s hand pushing it in and out, makes her all the more aware of just how much she loves every bit of what’s happening.

“Ready Trix?” Katya asks her, slowly starting to work the toy back and forth, using the fingers of her free hand to lightly stroke Trixie’s pale back. Instead of replying, Trixie simply moves to lean on her elbows, readying herself for whatever it is Katya wants to do to her. From her two weeks of experience with the woman, it can’t be anything short of phenomenal.

When the buzzing of the toy comes to life, she can’t hold back her gasp, the vibrations inside her instantly heating up her entire body and making her shiver all at the same time. With a satisfied grunt, Katya begins to move the vibrator almost all the way out, before twisting it and roughly pushing it all the way in. Trixie’s nearly sure she can feel the toy all the way up in her throat, preventing her from breathing normally or forming full syllables.

“You like it baby?” Katya asks, her soft tone a wild contrast to the palm that comes slamming down on Trixie’s left butt cheek.

“So much.” Trixie whispers, not even sure Katya could hear her quiet words, especially through the humming of the toy that’s being pounded into her again and again. She’s never used a toy on herself in this way, never this roughly, and thank god that Katya is doing just that because who knew it would feel this good. “Turn over.” Katya suddenly says, pulling the vibrator all the way out.

Without even the slightest wait, Trixie does exactly as told, and goes to lie on her back. From this position, she’s finally able to look at Katya’s beautiful face again, at her gloriously naked body, and there’s pretty much no better sight than that as far as she’s concerned. With a content smile, Katya takes hold of one of Trixie’s thick thighs, and positions the toy back at the blonde’s entrance. “Touch yourself.” She orders, and wastes no time in pushing the vibrator back inside the woman below her.

Never able to do anything beside what Katya asks of her, and never wanting to, Trixie brings her fingers slowly down her chest, her soft stomach, past the skin of her sex, and to her throbbing clit. She can feel the vibrations from the toy that’s going in and out of her all through her body, but more than anywhere, just there, in the bundle of nerves she’s starting to vigorously rub.

“So perfect.” Katya whispers in awe, her hand tirelessly working on giving Trixie all the pleasure she can, pushing the toy harshly in and out. Her free hand’s fingers dig almost painfully into the thigh she loves having wrapped around her head while eating Trixie out, which is consequently also the same thigh she loves having thrown over her own while Trixie softly kisses her collarbone until she falls asleep.

From her lying position, Trixie lets herself marvel at the beauty of the woman above her, pleasure herself to the sight in front of her eyes. Katya’s concentrated face as she slams the vibrator inside her, the strong muscles of Katya’s arms, her firm round breasts, scattered with secret love bites Trixie couldn’t help but give her last night, her flat stomach flexing, the bruise on her hipbone from when she accidentally hit it against the corner of a table three days ago, cussing loudly until Trixie promised her she’d kiss it better later that night, and of course the sight of her lean thighs, that not even an hour ago were spread wide while Trixie feasted on her. With every freckle, every beauty mark, every inexplicable bruise, she falls in love with her just a little bit more.

The fingers of her other hand tangle in her own hair as a particularly sharp jolt of pleasure washes over her body, and her back arches off the bed, seeking to ascend to heaven where feelings such as this one belong. The two fingers on her clit almost lose pace as Katya moans from the mere sight of her, but they never falter, rubbing frantically, searching for release.

“Katya.” She groans, her eyes closing, her hair being pulled by her own hand.

“Come on baby, show me what you’ve got.” Katya tells her, increasing the vibrator’s intensity to the highest there is. And Trixie’s done for. Moaning loudly and feeling her hips bucking up and down at their own volition, she cums all around the toy and into her own hands, her fingers slipping from just how wet she is, Katya’s name falling from her lips over and over and over as if saying her Hail Marys.

With her eyes still closed, and her breathing nowhere near regular, she feels the toy slipping sloppily out of her. Despite Katya turning it off, the room is still filled with a buzzing noise, one she’s sure can only be heard by her own ears. Blindly reaching her hands out, she finds Katya’s narrow waist and wraps her arms around it, toppling the woman to lie on top of her.

“Let’s shower.” Katya says after several seconds of silence, kissing Trixie’s blushed cheek, all of her limbs captured by the younger girl’s.

“Not yet.” Trixie says back, pulling Katya even more tightly against her, trying to get every inch of their bodies to merge together. _Not yet_ , she thinks to herself, _this is far too perfect_.  

* * *

The following evening, as Katya rushes to make sure everything she wants is in the basket, she hears a knock at their front door.

“Charlie, can you open the door, s'il te plait?” She calls out from the kitchen to her daughter, who’s merrily eating a big bowl of cereal for dinner while watching a documentary about the European wars of religion. Go figure.

“Hey, you must be Charlie, Trixie’s told me all about you.” She hears Kim saying once Charlie’s finally let her in. The Asian girl is bigger than she’d expected, but her impeccable make-up is truly all you can focus on.

“Where is she?” Charlie asks Kim, trying to get an answer to the question her mother’s been avoiding all day. Kim’s eyes meet Katya’s as she walks into the open area of the apartment, not knowing how to respond, and hoping the mother had prepared a reply.

“I told you, honey, Trixie wasn’t free tonight.” She says to her daughter, leaning down to be at eye level with her.

“And why won’t you tell me where you’re going?” Charlie insists, crossing her thin arms over her chest.

“I’ll tell you when I come back, I promise.” Katya tells her, having mentally prepared herself all day long for the conversation she wants to have with her daughter. “Now get back to your movie, okay?”

“Fine.” The girl grunts, angrily stomping her tiny feet back to the couch, her dissatisfaction with the answer evident in that she only gave her mother one kiss goodbye.

“You take care of my kid and I take care of yours?” Kim asks her after Charlie settles on the couch and resumes the film.

“That hardly seems fair, mine’s much less of a handful than yours.” Katya replies with a wink, recognizing that this is as good a time as any to try and win Kim over. If Trixie is going to be an instrumental part of her life, which she sure does appear to become, then she should probably try and get on her best friend’s good side.

“Yet funnily enough I’m the one getting paid.”

“Yeah, but I’m the one getting laid.” She says with a smirk.

“I prefer the money,” Kim starts, “I’ve been her roommate long enough to know she gets far too loud when she cums.”

“I know, isn’t it great?” Katya asks her, a dreamy look surely washing over her face as she recalls the latest profanities that left Trixie’s pink lips while she came apart in her arms.

“Not when you’re busy studying for finals and she’s masturbating for the third time that night.” Kim answers, rolling her eyes at her roommate’s antics.

“I’ll pay you a hundred dollars more to tell me how often she does that.”

“This conversation is way out of my comfort zone.” Kim quickly says, begging with her eyes for Katya to keep her fantasies to herself.

“Alright, alright.” She relents, holding her hands up. Better not piss off Kim the very first time they meet. “Just… Umm… Put Charlie to sleep in my bed, I wanna talk to her when I come back.” At Kim’s raised eyebrows, she adds, “I changed the sheets!”

“No problem. Now go, there’s a blonde bimbo waiting for you in her tiny pink car.” Kim says, lightly shoving Katya out the door with another roll of her eyes. The woman is whipped.

Entering Trixie’s car, she smiles at the woman sitting in front of the wheel, wearing her ridiculous pink sunglasses and looking like an absolute goddess. Not even bothering to greet her, Katya takes hold of the blonde’s face and kisses her deeply, overwhelmed by how happy she is to be out in the “real world” with her woman. Her apartment is her home, no doubt, she has made sure of it over the years of living there with her daughter, but there’s something thrilling about being outside with Trixie.

“Hi babe.” Trixie chuckles once they break from the kiss. “Where are we headed?”

“Just to the park.” Katya smiles in return, nervously fiddling with the handle of the straw basket.

“We’re having a picnic date?” Trixie asks, starting her car again and driving towards the park two blocks over.

“Sure are, doll face.”  

“You know, you’d think I’d like that endearment, but I really don’t.” She says, removing one hand from the wheel and reaching for Katya’s so she could stroke her thumb over it, in the manner she’s recently learned relaxes her.

Reaching the park, both girls get out of the car and walk hand in hand until they reach the exact tree Katya has been looking for. The simple joy of holding Trixie’s hand in public was almost enough to make her forget that she’s searching for a place for them to sit, but the big secluded tree was too large and green for her to ignore.

“Here.” She says, and sets down the basket she had been holding. They take out the blanket and set it down together, in the shade of the tree. Summer is fast approaching, the sun won’t set for at least two more hours, the evening wind is warm enough that they won’t need to move anytime soon, and this is absolutely perfect. Noticing Trixie’s slight wince as she sits down against the trunk of the tree, Katya recalls the sound of her hand spanking Trixie’s firm behind, and she smiles to herself.

“Are you nervous?” Trixie suddenly asks her, noticing Katya’s usually expert fingers are struggling to uncork the bottle of white wine in her hands. The Russian merely nods at that, avoiding Trixie’s eyes, not wanting her to be worried. The truth of the matter is that she _is_ nervous, it had been two years since the last time she’s even been on a date. One that’s sole purpose isn’t sex, that is. Besides, this is Trixie, and Trixie makes her feel things she’s pretty sure she never has before. So yeah, she’s pretty damn nervous. “I literally licked your asshole last night, I think it’s safe to say I like you.” The blonde tells her with a serious face, somehow managing, like always, to elicit a laugh from Katya.

“You’re filthy.” Katya tells her, still chuckling, and finally opening the bottle.

“Isn’t that why you like me back?” Trixie asks with a smirk, indicating for Katya to come sit between her outstretched legs.

“That, and a few other reasons…” She says, trailing off with a smile, sitting in front of the girl so she could see her perfectly. Thick yellow hair, blowing to the rhythm of the wind, plump glossy lips, and a pink sundress that’s definitely too thin for the fact it isn’t quite summer yet.

“Care to elaborate?” Trixie asks, disregarding the glasses Katya brought with them, opting to drink straight from the expensive bottle.

“No, I don’t want your ego to get even more inflated than it already is.” Katya answers, winking with a shit eating grin and snatching the bottle back. Like Trixie, she drinks straight from it, and makes a show of licking her lips once she’s gulped down a sufficient amount. With her free hand she takes Trixie’s, entangling their fingers, secretly wishing all the people she has ever dated would walk by and see her with this beautiful woman, finally happy.

“Alright, come on then, spill out your life story.”

“Already? Can’t we make out first or something?” Katya asks with a pout, knowing that it is time for her to tell Trixie all the things she doesn’t yet know, but wanting to delay it as much as she can.

“Here.” Trixie compromises, leaning forward and capturing Katya’s lips with hers, pecking them thrice. “Now, how long have you been a raging dyke?”

At that she nearly spits out the wine in her mouth, swallowing quickly and coughing, Trixie’s words never failing to leave her at a loss for her own.

“I am not a raging dyke!” She tries to argue, but Trixie’s raised eyebrow and following comment let her know how clueless she sounds.

“Yeah, tell that to the strap-on in your drawer babe.” She quips back. “Now answer my question!” Just like the brat she is in bed, Trixie’s stubbornness is present in all her other interactions too, and it is luckily one of the things Katya loves most about her.

“Well… Until I got pregnant with Charlie I actually only dated guys.” She says, and Trixie’s surprise is clear as day on her face. “I mean, I think I was always aware that I’m attracted to girls, but I just didn’t really connect the dots. Then I had Charlie, and I think that all throughout the pregnancy, and especially after giving birth, I was just at such awe with the female body that it became the only thing I wanted. I just realized how beautiful we are, you know?”

“Oh I know baby.” Trixie tells her, and by the look on her face, and her intense gaze, Katya thinks there’s a chance the _we_ Trixie is referring to is _them_. And she’d be right to. They’re pretty damn beautiful together.

“But that’s not the only thing being pregnant with Charlotte changed.” Katya continues, and breathes deeply to prepare herself for what she’s about to say. She can tell the use of her daughter’s full name gained Trixie’s unwavering attention, just as she wanted. “I… Uhh… I used to be addicted to quite a number of things.” She says as quickly as she can, half hoping Trixie didn’t hear her.

“Like what?” The blonde asks her, never skipping a beat, her face giving none of her emotions away. Katya doesn’t know whether to take that as a good sign or not, but decides it’s too late to stop now.

“Well, there was alcohol, and also, umm… Pretty much any drug you can think of besides heroin.” When she sees Trixie is about to ask a question, she continues, wanting to get this over with as quick as possible. Like a band-aid. “But then I got pregnant and suddenly, I felt like I had a purpose. My mum and I went to the first sonogram, and we heard her heartbeat, and this pea-sized creature was so strong already that it gave me the power to be strong too.” Trixie squeezes her hand at that, as if to say she’s not going anywhere, and Katya thanks all the gods for having sent her this woman. “Then suddenly nothing was as important as keeping her healthy and happy. No drink, no drug, none of them mattered as much as making sure Charlie’s gonna be well. And today I’m not even afraid of any of these things. Today I can have a bottle of wine with my girlfriend without worrying I’ll want to drink five more after that, because there’s absolutely nothing on this planet that would ever be worth hurting her… Or you.” It is the first time she had officially called Trixie her girlfriend, and the first time she’s told her the things about herself she’s most ashamed of, and she doesn’t quite know which was harder. When she finally finishes her little speech, the one she had been preparing for two weeks now, she looks up, and is met with Trixie’s tearing eyes.

“I’m so in love with you.” Trixie tells her, releasing her hand so she could cup Katya’s face, so she could make sure Katya’s looking her straight in the eye, seeing the truth of her words. “You know, if there’s anything I learned growing up in the fucked-up place I did, was to never take someone’s good-heartedness for granted. Your heart is so big, Katya, that I have no clue how your chest is even containing it.”

“I’ve been wondering the same recently.” Katya interrupts her to say, hoping she’d understand that the reason for that is the way Trixie makes her heart beat. By her stunning smile, she does.

“I’m just at such awe with you all the time, especially now that you’ve told me what you have. I honestly don’t know how one person can be so loving, and amazing, and caring, it’s just a bit hard for me to grasp.” Trixie says, hoping Katya would have a better idea now as to why she fell in love with her, how she couldn’t help but fall in love with her. “Have you ever been in love?”

“Yeah.” Katya answers, the realization finally dawning on her like a ton of bricks.

“When?” Trixie asks her, clearly surprised by the answer, and maybe even a little hurt.

“Now. Right fucking now.”

“What?” Trixie asks again, the cogs almost visibly turning in her brain, trying to process that answer.

“Everything you just said, these are the feelings I have for you, Trix. I mean, whenever I look at you, be it when you’re with Charlie, or just lying with me in bed, I can’t believe you exist. I’m just so shocked every day that at the age I was an absolute pregnant disaster, you’re here, your life pretty much figured out, and choosing to be with me. You’re so funny, and kind, and talented, and beautiful, and sometimes I think you might be even weirder than me. How could I not love you?”

“You love me?” Trixie asks her, still unable to fathom that Katya Zamolodchikova loves her in return.

“That’s the only reasonable conclusion.” Katya answers, shrugging her shoulders, starting to feel the way Trixie’s palms are sweating on her cheeks. She couldn’t care less.

“You love me.” Trixie states, not questioning it this time, which seems like a good sign.

“Yeah, can I have a kiss now or something?”

“I love you so much.” Trixie tells her, hoping hoping hoping, that Katya knows just how much. And then she tackles her to the ground and kisses her. She kisses her red lips as if for the very first time, and Katya thinks that this just has to be what love feels like, there’s no other explanation.

The pink round lips that are kissing her again and again, the tongue that’s sneaking its way into her mouth and dancing with her own, driving her crazy, the hands holding her face as if it is a precious gem, the woman lying on top of her and not caring for a second if someone sees them, wanting someone to see them, her own hands wrapping around Trixie, bringing her as close as she possibly can, kissing her nose and cheeks and forehead and eyelids, feeling a bliss she didn’t even know existed. Love. That must be it.

* * *

A couple of dazed hours later, which may have or haven’t included very uncomfortable sex in Trixie’s car, Katya finally returns to the apartment. Thanking Kim again and paying her, she tiptoes to her bedroom. Taking off her clothes and changing into her pajamas, Katya allows herself to simply look at her daughter. Curled into the blankets that are covering the big bed, sleeping like an angel in the middle of white clouds, is the person she brought to life. The reality of that never ceases to amaze her, to leave her breathless. How could something this perfect, have come from her? She wishes she’ll one day be able to answer that question. Fate doesn’t feel like a satisfying answer, but what else could it be?

Climbing into bed, she gets as close as she can to her daughter, and starts running her finger over her tiny face’s features.

“Stop it you freak.” Charlie suddenly mumbles, clearly not very pleased to have been woken up.

“Wake up honey, I want to talk to you.” Katya tells her, kissing her forehead and stroking her round little cheek.

“What is it?” The girl asks, struggling to open her big blue eyes.

“Do you like Trixie?” Katya asks, knowing the answer, but not finding a better way to start the conversation.

“Of course I do, after you and Danny and Roy and Dela she’s my best friend.” Charlie answers, scrunching her nose, not understanding how her mother could even ask her that.

“And how would you feel if I told you I like her too?” She can practically feel her lungs caving in once she asks that.

“Mommy, I’m not stupid.” Charlie tells her, as if that answer is a perfect reply to her question.

“What does that mean?”

“It means I know Trisky’s been sleeping over.” Yeah, her lungs have definitely quit functioning.

“How- How do you know that?”

“I was looking for a shirt in the laundry machine, and it had a pink bra inside, and it was way too big for your boobs.” Charlie tells her, far more nonchalantly than a kid who had found her mother’s girlfriend’s lingerie should.

“Well, yeah, Trixie has been sleeping over. We’re girlfriends now. Is that… Is that okay with you?” She asks her daughter, trying to search for the answer in the blue eyes that look so much like her own.

“I think she makes you happy mommy, that’s all I care about.” The blonde girl answers sincerely, and for the second time this evening, Katya’s heart refuses to beat normally. “Do you like her a lot?”

“I love her, actually.” Katya answers, and it feels so good to say that out loud that she cannot help but wonder why she hasn’t said it to Trixie tonight at least thirty times more than she did.

“Does she give you good kisses?” Charlie asks innocently, and Katya can feel her entire face going red.

“Not nearly as good as yours!” She says to deflect from the topic, and starts scattering her daughter’s face with loud smooches.

“Okay now let me sleep!” Charlie begs after her mother seems to have gotten her fill.

“Okay, okay, just…” Katya starts, wanting to make one final point. “You do know you’ll always be the most important person in my life, right? That you always come first?”

“And I always put you first too mommy, so it’s good we have Trisky now, because you’re a lot to handle.” She says with a satisfied little smirk.

“You’re lucky I love you so much.” Katya chuckles and shakes her head, pulling Charlie close to her chest and wrapping her arms around her, unbelievably relieved at the girl’s response to the news.

“I love you too, weirdo.” Charlie mumbles, already falling back asleep, in her mother’s loving embrace. Katya makes a mental note to check whether it is possible to have a second heart implanted, because the one she has now just doesn’t seem to sufficiently contain all the love she’s been blessed to feel.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more left!  
> Please please please comment, because in case you didn't know, my diet is now entirely based on feedback for this story  
> Don't let me starve :(


	9. Chapter 9

Trixie Mattel wakes up this morning to her favorite feeling in the world – Katya’s arms around her, and soft lips scattering kisses everywhere they can reach. Despite waking up this way nearly every single morning for the past few months, it never ceases to amaze her, never ceases to make her heart beat in the most ludicrous way. On the one hand, her and Katya getting together was completely unpredictable, something that for the life of her she could not have foreseen when she walked through apartment 37’s mahogany door. On the other hand, however, it now seems unfathomable that things would have turned out any other way. Because Katya and her belong together, of that she’s sure.

“Happy birthday baby girl.” Katya whispers against her cheek when she notices Trixie’s eyes slowly fluttering open. “Wake up.” She says a bit louder, kissing her girlfriend’s cheek and forehead and her cute nose.

“Good morning.” Trixie mumbles, and lets her eyes close again, focusing entirely on the feeling of Katya’s lips on her jaw and chin.

“Wake up already, dumbass.” Katya grunts, going to straddle Trixie’s hip, knowing that might gain the girl’s attention.

“Kiss me.” Trixie says back, pouting, and still refusing to open her eyes. It’s far too early.

Without protest or delay, Katya does exactly as told, and leans down to capture Trixie’s lips. Like always, it only takes seconds for the blonde to open her lips, seeking desperately to feel the Russian’s warm tongue slipping into her mouth, tangling with hers. While Katya’s hands cup her face, bringing her as close as she can, Trixie’s hands travel lower, to Katya’s satin clad breasts.

“Hmm,” Trixie hums her approval into Katya’s mouth, “morning nipples.” She’s answered with her girlfriend’s chuckle, which makes her own lips tremble and stretch into a smile. Over the past months she’s developed a weird fascination for the way Katya’s nipples pucker first thing in the morning, and she knows her girlfriend has no complaints, especially when she starts to roll them between her fingers.

“How does it feel being twenty-three?” Katya asks her, leaning down to kiss her once more.  

“I’ll answer that after you make me cum.” She answers with a smirk, finally opening her eyes.

“Fucking brat.” Katya chuckles again, clenching the sides of Trixie’s matching silk nighty between her fingers so the fabric would pinch her nipples in the way she knows the girl loves so much. Buying matching lingerie somehow felt utterly domestic, and Katya didn’t know just how much that was something she had wanted, until she saw her and Trixie in the mirror that day, a vision in red and pink. It was a good night, she recalls with smile; standing behind Trixie’s long figure and fingering her in front of her full-length mirror, both dressed in their nighties and watching the other’s every reaction.

With a final kiss to her girlfriend’s lips, Katya makes her way down Trixie’s body. She kisses her long neck, the sweet spot behind her ear that never fails to make Trixie whimper, and her pronounced collarbone. Not being able to wait any longer, Katya makes a rare judgement call and decides not to stop at Trixie’s hard nipples, knowing that her girl will surely take care of granting them the required attention on her own.

“How are you already this wet?” She asks when she reaches her final destination, and is confronted with the incredible sight of a more than ready to be taken Trixie.

“Well I was having a very nice dream before you so rudely woke me up.” Trixie answers, closing her eyes again so the images from her dream would return.

“What was it about baby?” Katya prods, and immediately lowers her head so she could attach her lips to Trixie’s swollen clit.

“Well,” She starts, but is momentarily stopped by her own moan, as Katya’s tongue licks through her folds and all the way up to circle her clit, “we were sunbathing topless at the beach, and your perfect little tits were getting all nice and tanned.”

“They’re not little!” Katya says loudly, angrily squeezing Trixie’s waist through the silk of her short nightgown. “Yours are just abnormally large!”

“I know.” She replies with a satisfied moan, taking her breasts in her own hands and pinching her nipples. “Anyways…” Trixie continues, desperately hoping that Katya would continue as well. She does, thank god, her magical tongue flicking relentlessly at Trixie’s clit. “Then we went back inside, and I rubbed your favorite lotion all over you.”

“Coconut?” Katya asks against her wet skin, and then with one smooth motion brings two fingers inside of Trixie, stretching her just the way she loves so much.

“Yeah.” Trixie grunts her answer, finding it hard to continue her sentence when Katya’s fingers start moving slowly in and out of her, and when her mouth sucks on her clit so dangerously well. “Then we ate these really delicious strawberries.”

“Delicious.” Katya moans at that, and Trixie’s fairly certain she’d not talking about the aforementioned strawberries.

“Then,” She continues, eager to finish the fucking story so she could concentrate on the havoc Katya’s turning her body into, “we did with them what we did with the peaches a couple weeks ago. Remember?”

“Baby,” Katya begins, detaching her lips from Trixie’s heated center, much to Trixie’s dismay. “How could I forget?” She asks, biting her bottom lip as she recalls the messy evening they had two weeks prior.

“Those fucking peaches.” Trixie groans, reaching one hand out and entangling her fingers in Katya’s hair. “And the lollipops.” She adds with a shuddered breath once Katya’s mouth and fingers return to action, moving rapidly inside her, on her, everywhere.

“Fucking lollipops.” Katya moans her approval, this time not even lifting her lips from Trixie’s clit. The vibrations of her words move straight from her core, all the way up her spine, and to her arching neck.

“Please finish me off before I die.” She then begs, using the hand that’s not in Katya’s hair to roll her stiff nipple against the silk fabric that’s covering it. The softness of the silk is a complete and wild contrast to the harsh thrust of Katya’s fingers in and out of her, and she’s sure she’s nearing the brink of insanity.

With renewed determination, Katya does just that. Lifting one of Trixie’s thighs up towards her chest, and out of the way, she practically digs into the girl. With her tongue she alternates between swirling the throbbing pink clit that she’s so familiar with, and flicking against it in the way she just knows would drive Trixie crazy. The sounds coming from her girlfriend only spur her on, and with every moan and whimper she gets faster, curling her fingers so they would reach just the right spot.

“God, baby.” Trixie moans, pulling on her hair and arching her back so beautifully. And then her breath hitches, and Katya knows exactly what that means. With her fingers deep inside, Katya keeps sucking on Trixie’s clit as the girl writhes in her hands, muttering unintelligible words. She lets her ride wave after wave, barely managing to control her bucking hips with only one hand. The sight itself, and the taste of her, are nearly enough to drive Katya into her own orgasm.

“Good girl.” She breathes against Trixie’s skin when the blonde finally calms, slowly pulling her fingers out and immediately sucking them into her mouth. Still panting, Trixie brings her other hand down as well, pulling on Katya’s head towards her so she’d be able to crush their lips together. Like always, her own taste on Katya’s tongue makes her moan again, and she licks into her mouth over and over until she can barely taste a thing. Trailing one hand down while she keeps her girlfriend’s head in place, she finds Katya’s wet center from behind and slides her fingers across her slit.

“I gotta get up to make your breakfast.” Katya says against her lips when she feels Trixie’s fingers travelling dangerously high, past her core, circling and wetting the rough ridges of her entrance.

“Are you sure?” She asks with a raised eyebrow, slowly letting one wet finger slide inside, feeling Katya’s tight hole contracting around her and trying to adjust. At that she can feel Katya’s knees sinking further into the mattress, and that’s when she knows she has her.

“I’m not sure of anything when you have a finger up my butt.” Katya groans against Trixie’s smirking lips, leaning down to bite the bottom one.

“How about two then?” She then asks her, a cheeky grin never leaving her face as she makes sure her other finger is also sufficiently wet.

“I hate you.” Katya grunts as she feels a second finger stretching her almost beyond her ability, her eyes rolling back in her head and betraying her words.

“Oh please.” Trixie scoffs, reaching her free hand down to find Katya’s clit. “It’s my birthday, let me make my girlfriend cum, the pancakes can wait.”

“Who am I to argue?” Katya hisses in return, her arms braced on each side of Trixie’s head, threatening to cave, and her eyes shutting tightly when she feels a deft finger rubbing against her sensitive spot.

“That’s the spirit baby.” She smiles, the fingers of one hand sliding painstakingly slow in and out of Katya, while the fingers of her other hand brush against her clit increasingly faster.

When the telltale signs of Katya’s approaching orgasm begin to appear, Trixie tries to take note of each one, to allow herself to have her own blissful moment of tuning in to Katya’s body entirely. Katya’s labored and irregular breaths, the way her jaw clenches and unclenches, the flush spreading across her chest, the shaking of her thighs, and every other beautiful detail. Leaning up to catch her trembling lips in a searing kiss, she feels more than hears Katya’s moans, her fingers working earnestly to topple the Russian over the edge. When Katya leaves her lips and bites her shoulder roughly, grunting against it, she knows she’s accomplished her mission. Continuing to circle Katya’s slippery clit, she slowly lets her fingers slide out, lets Katya focus solely on the pleasure coursing from her bundle of nerves and all the way to the tips of her fingers and toes.

“Jesus.” Katya breathes out, coming down from her high when Trixie’s arms wrap tightly around her.

“Now you can go make me pancakes.” She says merrily, kissing Katya’s freckled shoulder in return for Katya’s nibbles of her own.

“Go wash yourself.” Katya commands, somehow finding the strength to give Trixie a final kiss and get off the bed. “You reek of sex.” She accuses, pointing a finger towards the disheveled blonde in the center of the bed.

“Birthday sex!” She calls after her, still not managing to sit up, and enjoying her view as Katya changes her clothes.

“You know, I really thought twenty-three would be the age you stop being a brat.” Katya says cheekily from the doorway, leaning with her crossed arms against the closed door.

“No babe, that’s twenty-seven.”

“Can’t wait.” She replies with a smile and a glimmer in her eyes, leaving the room.

* * *

An hour and an absurd amount of clatter later, two knocks sound at the door.

“Come in girls!” Trixie calls out from her position perched against the bed’s headboard, waiting impatiently for her birthday breakfast.

“Happy birthday Trisky!” Charlie yells immediately as she opens the door, running to jump on the bed and give Trixie a tight hug.

“Thank you honey.” She says with a smile, returning the embrace and giving the girl a kiss on her head.

“We’re not sure how good they are, so we brought the entire bottle of maple syrup just in case.” Katya says, sitting on the bed next to her two girls with a tray in her lap.

“I’m sure they’re delicious babe.” She reassures, reaching over to grab one warm pancake.

“No! Presents first!” Charlie stops her, and points to the two rectangular shaped items on the tray, both messily wrapped in colorful paper. “Here” She says, taking the bigger of the two and handing it over to Trixie.

Slowly opening the paper with shaking hands and trying not to rip it too much, Trixie finally manages to pull the first gift out. When she sees what it is, her breath catches in her throat, and her heart clenches almost painfully in her chest. In her hands is a white triple photo frame, hinged together to hold the three beautiful pictures before her, all of which were taken over a month prior during Boston Pride. On the right side is a picture of Charlie, her flushed little cheeks painted with pride colors, and in her hands the sign she had made: Proud daughter. She had explained to both Trixie and Katya that morning that the sign is in reference to them both, and Trixie recalls vividly the tear that had slipped from her eye at hearing that. Looking at Charlie’s smiling face in the picture, she struggles to believe her luck, and how fortunate she is to have this girl be a beacon of light in her life, encouraging her to live openly every single day.

The picture on the left is one that Charlie took, of Trixie and Katya kissing in the midst of the parade, signs and colors all around them as they share their love with the world. She thinks back to that day, walking hand in hand with Katya and Charlie, and feeling as if they were unbeatable. Knowing that there are people out there who believe their love is unnatural, or should be illegal, is too painful of a thought. Thinking about how happy Katya makes her, of the joy that bubbles in her heart when she’s in her arms, tells her all she needs to know about just how right their love is. How it is something nobody will ever be able to take away.

The picture in the center, however, is the one which makes her heart beat fastest. In the picture her, Katya and Charlie are wrapping the pride flag around their shoulders and smiling to the camera. She remembers how safe she had felt at that moment, right next to the girls she loves most in the world, and how loved she had felt in return. She also remembers the girl who took the picture telling them that they make a beautiful family, and how Katya’s and Charlie’s smiles grew even bigger at hearing that, how they hugged her until she could barely breathe. They do look like a family, she has to admit, and they feel like one too. Sitting on the bed with Charlie clinging onto one of her arms, and Katya right in front of her, she can’t help but think that even in her wildest dreams, she did not imagine this amount of happiness was possible.

“Do you like it Trisky?” Charlie asks, seeing Trixie’s feeling somewhat overwhelmed.

“I love it sweetie.” She tells her, hugging her to her side once more. “I love you two so much.”

“Now open the second one!” The young girls claps excitedly, reaching over for the small box and handing it to Trixie.

“A keychain?” She asks upon opening the small box, seeing a pink Barbie keychain sitting in the middle.

“Well, you already have a key to the apartment, so…” Katya trails off, searching for understanding in Trixie’s eyes. Upon seeing the girl’s flustered expression, she explains. “We want you to move in with us, baby.”

“You… You what?” She asks again, not managing to wrap her mind around the idea.

“Come live with us Trisky.” Charlie adds, staring up at her with her beautiful big blue eyes.

“Seriously?” Trixie asks Katya, wanting to make sure both girls have thought this through. Living with her little family sounds almost surreal, too good to be true.

“The pictures are for our nightstand.” Katya says with a small smile, as if to explain why they had chosen that particular gift.

“Charlie, are you sure?” Trixie asks her, wanting to ensure the girl knows what she’s getting herself into.

“Of course I’m sure, we love you.” She replies, scrunching her little nose, offended that Trixie would even dare question that.

“I love you too.” Trixie tells her, finally shedding that one annoying tear that has been blocking her eyes from seeing straight for long minutes now. “Let’s move in.” She says with a smile to Katya, leaning over to take her face in her hands, attacking her soft lips with kiss after kiss.

“Take it easy, I’m still here!” Charlie grunts, already becoming increasingly accustomed to the sight of her mother and Trixie kissing and touching at any chance they can get.

“Well get used to it kiddo, she’s gonna be our roommate!” Katya says with a wink, playfully leaning forward and pecking Trixie’s lips once more.

“Yeah,” Trixie chuckles, leaning down to hold the girl to her, “good luck Charlie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap!  
> Thank you so so so much to all of you for sticking with me through this story and reading and commenting  
> I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and on the story as a whole
> 
> Until next time xxx


End file.
